


Legacy of Shadows

by ff_fan



Series: Soulbond [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Spectre - Fandom
Genre: Death, Gay Sex, M/M, Mystery, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ff_fan/pseuds/ff_fan
Summary: In the wake of the events of Skyfall. James and the son of the late M, Q receive a message. James now has to follow a path, knowing his soulmate back home makes an easy target. For now they are bound, if one dies so will the other. While James follows M's last orders, it falls to Q to fight for MI6 in London.





	1. M's Message

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to 1MissMolly who read this over.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

  
[](http://imgur.com/xwVwtvG)The world was a little indistinct. Andrew's head was under the surface of the water with only his face exposed. The bath was a little short, so the lean man needed to slide down if he wanted just his torso in the water, with the long legs up and heels propped halfway up the wall. An arm with its elbow resting on the bathtub’s rim held a book above his face. The pages fanned and crinkled, the book having had a bath a few times itself.  
  
James, sat on the floor with his back to the bath, as he nursed a whisky in his left hand, the other reached over the bath to caress the segmented circle of black lines curving helically towards the centre, on his mates chest.  
  
Andrew felt James. Physically, he felt the other man's fingers caressing the lines of his soul-mark. Through their bond, he felt the ebb and flow of emotions and the sensations. Andrew felt the slight numbing buzz of the whiskey James was drinking. Andrew even felt the sensation from James' fingers, as they touched his own damp skin. This was all historical for Andrew, he had felt James since just before he hit puberty.  
  
Andrew had been feeling his soulmate so long the extra senses and emotions had become second nature to interpret. For James this was all new, only able to feel the sensations and impressions through the bond since the two had sex on that dirty floor in the makeshift medical, after MI6 had been bombed by Silva.  
  
James was still learning. James needed Andrew to just listen as he worked out in his own head what he was perceiving as the levels of their bond. To Andrew the concept was as good as the poets, scientists and artists had come up with. The topmost level was where the emotions and sensations were created and experienced in the moment. Sensations usually stayed in the top-level, emotions either passed fleetingly through the top-level or descended to the mid-level were they slowly faded until their cause was experienced again or on rare occasions fell deeper. Sometimes something bubbling from the deepest level to the mid-level, like a stray thought that then reminded you of a love, a pain or a loss. The deepest level never went away, it fuelled the motivation for everything else. The emotions there bubbled like a slowly simmering pot. Sometimes something would bubble up, rising to the mid-level, and sometimes, very dangerously it would erupt to dominate a person's entire being.  
  
Andrew thought about his mate. While James' emotions and sensations were an open book to him, the man's mind was still his own, hidden from view, a box Andrew would never be able to look into. However, since the bond first asserted, on the death of James' parents, and Andrew felt the world crashing in on the person he couldn't see or reach out to, Andrew had become quite good a reading what James was feeling. One emotion was not the same as another, one form of anger was not the same as another. So when he felt James' processing of respect, grief, admiration, duty and purpose Andrew knew James was thinking about Andrew’s mother, the late M. When James contemplated concern, worry and love, Andrew knew James was contemplating him. From one set of emotions to the other Andrew could figure out there was something conflicting, his mother had told James something and James knew he wouldn't take it well.  
  
Setting the book on the window ledge above him, Andrew could just make out the profile of the man he was bound to. Since returning from Skyfall a few days ago, James had not left his side, gaining whatever comfort he could from their mutual presence. Andrew slid up, his legs now under the water as his torso came out of the water. James' hand had not moved from his bond mark. Reaching to James' face Andrew caressed the soft skin between the stubbly beard and the ear and called softy, “James?”  
  
With no response to the outward stimulus, Andrew tried non-physical. Focusing his own emotions, thinking of James, all the times he wanted to be there for him and couldn't because he didn't know who his soulmate was. The times he helped James in the investigation into Silva. The love and the complete acceptance of the damaged person who was held together by pills, alcohol and now him. Even his mother, Andrew still didn't think she was innocent but for James he gave her the benefit of the doubt. Acceptance, Andrew focused on that, the one James responded best to.  
  
It worked, from the brooding and staring blankly out into space, Andrew was met by one then two crystal blue eyes looking at him. There was a slight uplift to the corners of James' mouth and a deep affection and gratitude felt. Playing a hunch that it was something to do with his mother, Andrew spoke again, now he had his mate's attention.  
  
“As long as it is not about going our separate ways. I will support you”  
  
The smile grew and James turned to kneel, and lean over the bath. Andrew clasped the sides of James' face as he closed in and their lips brushed. A slight sense of mischief and excitement was all the warning Andrew got before James' weight was on him, the man still clothed in a dress shirt and trousers. Soon the floor had more water than the bathtub as James wormed his way underneath Andrew and stripped out of the wet clothes.  
  
[](http://imgur.com/xwVwtvG)The car James had hired the moment he got back, pulled to a stop. Q looked to his soul mate, feeling the jumble of emotions through their bond. Q could feel this was important to James but the man had not told him anything more.  
  
James flung open the door and Q followed. They were in a street of high end flats, all of a similar appearance. Blocks between five and ten stories high. All of a pale brick facade with wooded fronted balconies. Many of the balconies had trailing flowers and plants, giving it a suburban feel in the middle of the oppressive city around them.  
  
Feeling a flash of concern through their bond, Q followed James' line of sight. In front of one of the blocks was a police car. With growing dread from the bond, they approached the building.  
  
On the third floor of the five story flat, the lift pinged open. There were voices echoing along with banging.  
  
Bang-bang-bang!  
  
“MR. KAPOOR OPEN THE DOOR!”  
  
Then a concerned woman with an Indian accent begged, “Break it down?”  
  
James' concern grew. Q was getting worried as well. Rounding the corner, neighbours were standing at their open doorways. Their curiosity being disguised as concern. In front of one of the doors, two policemen and an Indian woman in a gold and green silk sari stood, her long black hair with a few strands of grey draped over her shoulder. She was elegant and poised even in her fear and worry.  
  
James politely asked one of the officer's to stand aside. Ignoring the demands for who he was and what he was doing as he did so, James put his finger to the door frame gripping it as best as he could and began to raise his foot to kick in the door.  
  
“James!” Q called, stopping his mate from breaking down the door.  
  
James felt his soulmate's curiosity and the suspicion. Lowering his raised foot he backed away from the door.  
  
Q also manoeuvred around the officers as he looked at the door. Like the rest in the block it was a light brown wood with the flat number, a combined knocker and peephole on the front and integrated handle and lock.  
  
Q pulled out a pen and knocked the wooden door with the metal pen. He listened to the flat resonating thump. He did it again at different points on the surface, the sound flat and uniform, confirmed the wood was only a veneer on the surface. Then he looked at the lock/handle unit that looked no different from the neighbouring doors. The door was meant to look like the rest but it was standard for the residences of key MI6 personnel. The frame would have anchors embedded deep into the walls, and there would be steel bolts extending out of of all edges of the door and into the frame. They would need a torch to cut a hole in the door, or go through the wall.  
  
“It's a secure door. We're not getting in this way”  
  
Feeling the storming of emotions then a sudden focus, Q knew James had an idea. Then Q thought he knew what it was. Following James as he walked to the stairs, Q heard the Indian woman shouted after them. She used Andrew's name, but Q did not notice. Upstairs, directly above the flat they were trying to get into, James had caved in the door with a swift kick.  
  
“Knocking might have worked.” Q muttered to the man who was focused to the point of being oblivious to all else.  
  
James marched through, determination and worry radiated off him.  
  
“Sorry” Q said to the frightened woman in the kitchen area and gave her his best ‘forgive us/nervous/we're not a threat’ smile.  
  
James slid open the balcony door. He then climbed over the rail and onto the balcony below. With a resigned breath, Q followed. It wasn't too difficult, as he hung trying to find the rail of the lower balcony with his foot. Strong hands grasped his hips and then one guided his foot to the rail.  
  
James continued to watch Q until he dropped into the small space. When James knew Q was safe he turned to the sliding doors. Now was the moment, James grasped the handle of the sliding door and pulled. With relief the thick glass door, thicker than the flat upstairs, slid open.  
  
There was a bad smell. James ignored it while Q grasped his nose. Moving through the open plan living area. There was a small couch, low table and a TV on the wall. The kitchen counter separated the kitchen from the living area.  
  
James went out the only door in the room. Q moved to a sideboard with an abundance of picture frames on it. Including his mother and ones of his brother, sister and himself. On the wall, a larger photo of his mother. She was smiling, dressed in a pale blue silk garment that wrapped around her and over the top of her head. She had arm wrapped round a tall and young Indian man, both standing in front of a crumbling building in India. Moving out of the room, Q moved to the door where the police were still hammering.  
  
Like a wave, Q felt shock and then the cold focus James had when something unexpected happened.  
  
“AMBULANCE!” James' voice ordered from the bedroom.  
  
Pulling open the front door. “Get an ambulance!” Q ordered the policeman whose fist was raised ready to hammer the door again.  
  
Q moved to the door James' voice came from. The Indian woman barged passed. The police also followed. Inside the room, Q thought the person lying beside the bed was dead. However, the way James brushed the long black fringe off the face indicated he was alive. Sick was on the floor beside the bed. He was the same person from the photo on the wall, young about the same age as Q himself. Dressed in loose soiled sleep trousers and a shirt.  
  
“Sonny!” the Indian woman shouted and ran to the boy. Brushing his hair, she felt for the shallow rise and fall of the unconscious man's ribs.  
  
Q stood back. He felt out of his element. The mother, James and one of the policemen saw to the young man until a green clad paramedics arrived. James and the policeman turned over their care to the paramedic.  
  
As the paramedic was getting the details, James added, “Recent loss of his unbound Alpha. She suffered a violent death.”  
  
'That's him' Q thought, then the boy’s age. He was so young compared to his mother. Followed by the realisation that he may not be his mother's first soul mate.  
  
Arms came around Q and he leaned back against James. The boy addressed as Sonny was strapped to a trolley. The mother followed as the paramedics wheeled the unconscious man out.  
  
[](http://imgur.com/oJW1Ie7)James could deal with others grief better than his own. He waited at the vending machine for the coffee to spurt out into the Styrofoam cup. Taking his coffee and the two teas, he returned to the private room Q had arranged somehow. James handed Mrs. Kapoor one of the teas and the other to Andrew.  
  
Sonny was still out of it. There were drips in his arm and a feeding tube going up his nose. Against the white sheets he looked grey, and stick thin, his face gaunt with sunken eyes. Mrs. Kapoor took one sip then put the cup down in order to grasp Q's hand again. Her other had not let go of her son's.  
  
With James able to explain what Sonny had experienced when Olivia Mansfield had died, and Andrew being Olivia Mansfield's son while the rest of Sonny's family still en route, when Mrs Kapoor asked them to stay, they did. She had not let go of her son and only briefly let go of Andrew.  
  
James took the seat on the opposite side of the bed, as he looked at the arm with IV. It didn't feel right to him. There in the middle of the bond mark, a filled circle with a long and narrow triangular wedge splitting the circle, was the anchoring point for the drip. Now with M dead, the bond-mark would fade over the coming months. It was like watching M die all over again. The mark the last living thing of her left in the world and it would slowly fade away. Then James felt the same sympathetic acceptance, looking up, he saw Andrew was looking at him.  
  
In the small hours, a man crashed into the room. Indian, dressed in a rumpled suit and he and Mrs Kapoor started speaking quickly in their native tongue. When Mrs Kapoor introduced her oldest son, even in the turmoil she made sure she said, “My son, the Doctor”  
  
With her son there to support her, James and Andrew could leave. Grasping hands and brushing shoulders as they walked, Q felt something from James, “You weren't expecting Sonny?”  
  
“No,” James said softly. Amongst the dying threats over her son, the address M had uttered, James had not once considered her Soul-mate to be part of it.  
  
[](http://imgur.com/xwVwtvG)“You don't have to come.” Q said. The trepidation had been growing in his mate, and Q wanted him to have an escape route but was unsurprised when James refused to take it.  
  
Arriving at M's flat, Q let himself in. James froze and Andrew clasped his hand in physical support. There was weeping from the lounge, lots of people milling about in black, matching James and Andrew. The blustering Admiral, a friend of Andrew's father spotted them first.  
  
“My boy, my condolences. Your mother was a good woman.” Roebuck said, his voice loud even as he tried to be quiet.  
  
Moving on, James was clinging to Andrew's hand. In the lounge, Julia, Andrew's sister was weeping quietly on the couch as friends comforted her. She had inherited their father's height but their mother's girth and it gave her a solid appearance. 'Built like brick shithouse' their father had once described her.  
  
The twat of an older brother was unlucky, he inherited their mother's height and her dumpy stature. Made worse by the way he stooped and held his hand in front of his chest. While Andrew had their mother's soft articulate way of speaking, Robert had a nasally grating voice. Like anyone who had not lived up to their own expectations or surpassed their parents in some way, he was milking the event for all it was worth, unable to foster the same connections their mother could.  
  
There was a supportive squeeze to his hand as James responded to how Andrew and his brother didn't get along. No, they were not a close family, too many strong and independent personalities. Differences of opinion, led to clashes which led to damaging arguments.  
  
Julia looked up, her red rimmed eyes slipped past Andrew to the man at his side. From grief to outright anger. “A word, Andrew!”  
  
Robert hearing the scornful tone, also followed their older sister to the kitchen. Andrew knew a brewing argument and James was reluctant to let go. Giving him a reassuring smile. “I learned to argue against Mother, there is nothing they can do or say that could ever match her.”  
  
In the kitchen, Julia rounded on him. “I am not having your latest, Sugar Daddy or whatever he is here today”  
  
With the same hard voice he had honed to use against his Mother, it was low, absolute and a little harsh.  
  
 “Not only is James Bond my soulmate, he was a subordinate of our mother and unlike us, he truly believed in that vile bitch, heart, body and soul. He is the only one who deserves to be on that front pew.”  
  
Q glared. His brother had never been able to stand up to him, only his sister tried now. He didn't want to know if it was the declaration that James was his soulmate or if it was the thoughts of his family but Julia froze. Taking the non-response to mean the argument was over, Andrew stepped out into the lounge. James was sitting to the left, on the windowsill at the far end on the dining room.  
  
Andrew moved up beside him and sat down on the low and deep framed window sill as well. Looking over the close friends and family that gathered, Andrew felt a little guilt. Like any good Double O, James was learning to interpret him both physically and through their bond and said, “You want Sonny here.”  
  
“Yes. I loved her as a son would his mother but we both knew exactly how to use words to inflict the most pain and we were good at it. Julia was always Father's favourite. Robert has a full blown case of annoying twat syndrome. You and Sonny I think are the ones who actually wanted to be in her company.”  
  
James grasped his hand. “She respected you, more than I think you know”  
  
Andrew wanted to argue and was sure James would feel a flash of denial and a bit of regretful deception as he smiled and nodded.  
  
“If I'm wrong, tell me why.” James encouraged.  
  
“If she respected me, why didn't she tell us, let us meet and make an informed choice? She didn't because she made up her mind that my soul-mate wasn't good enough and she would never change her mind.”  
  
“She did change her mind.” James prompted and as expected Andrew tore it apart with one point.  
  
“Only when she had no choice in the matter”  
  
“My boy” the gruff voice of the old and balding retired Admiral called their attention to him. “Were heading to the church. See you there and congratulations on your bond. We should have a celebration.”  
  
Andrew gave Roebuck a weak smile. In all the chaos he had overlooked finding your soul-mate was a time for celebration and merry making. James gave his hand a squeeze again and there was comfort from the man beside him. “Thank you. It would be nice to have a celebration for something.”  
  
“I will await your invite.” Roebuck said and it was just like his Father. The man could make an order sound so casual but leave no doubt there was to be a party.  
  
Admiral Roebuck then turned his hard gaze on James. “Do you know who I am young man?”  
  
“No Sir!”  
  
“I am Admiral Sir Geoffrey Roebuck, The First Sea Lord and Chief of Naval Staff retired, Commander Bond. Do not displease my godson as it is now me you will answerer to if you do.”  
  
“No Sir, I mean Yes Sir, I mean...”  
  
“Uncle Geoffrey, please. I can look after myself, and that speech had better not have anything to do with me being an Omega.” Andrew said. Many people, particularly of an older generation, treated Omegas somewhere between a woman and a child. Just because he had a womb didn't mean he was a woman or a child, and could look after himself.  
  
The retired Admiral blustered a denial then gave an embarrassed goodbye before he walked off. The hearse arrived and the family got into the limo that followed it.  
  
London moved past in a blur. Andrew's own emotions mixed with James'. Arriving at the Gothic church, the family walked down the aisle in the order they were born in with, Julia and her husband first, and Andrew and James last. A sudden tensing from James broke Andrew out of his introspective. Nodding to Tanner who was sitting beside the man who had replaced his mother in MI6.  
  
The funeral was very much like his father's. Poetry verses rather than bible readings. Robert milked the eulogy for all it was worth, James squeezed his had as Andrew felt the stab of anger towards his brother.  
  
At the grave side as they prepared to say their last goodbyes, Andrew felt through the bond with James, a nudge at the blonde’s shoulder. Together they turned to see Roebuck nodding towards the cords to lower the coffin. Andrew grasped James’ hand and pulled him forward. James taking Roebuck’s place when it came time to lowered the coffin into the ground.  
  
At the reception Andrew stayed in the main room long enough to be polite. He then escaped with James in tow. In the bar of the hotel, they ordered a couple Vodka Martinis. Roebuck joined them not long after followed by a few others including Van Damm, another old family friend, and by Tanner and Mallory. Mallory seemed rather uncomfortable in the small group. James and Tanner got on well, the two M's most trusted in MI6. For all James not wanting to like Mallory, Andrew felt him warming to the new head of MI6.  
  
Mallory was the first to leave. A little worse for wear, the men sat around a table, swapping stories of M until the small hours of the morning.  
   
[](http://imgur.com/JeHeoJL)“I am not staying here,” Q stated. The room felt dangerous, like the floor would open up and beneath him there would be a tank with sharks with fricking lasers on their head.  
  
“We are not getting our own space and we have been told to play nice with MI5.” Tanner whispered quietly.  
  
The room was large with people working in sections, a whole quarter of the room had been graciously been given over to the use of Q Branch. Andrew knew there was something Tanner wasn't telling him. The use of MI5 premises was across all branches not just his and in all cases MI6 was only getting a fraction of the space and resources of the MI5 counterparts.  
  
“Q Branch is not moving here.” Andrew stated and walked out. He didn’t care that people were looking at him as if he was a spoiled child. Something was raising the hairs on the back of his neck and for the first time it wasn't because of James' paranoia and self-preservation bleeding through their bond. This time it was his own paranoia and self-preservation instinct doing all the work.  
  
Back in the safety of his bunker, the Q branch staff around him, Q was finally able to push beyond the bad feeling of the MI5 TSS.  A growing sense of comfort preceded James like a bow wave, followed by relief as the man entered Q Branch.  
  
“Tanner dropped that off for you.” Q said indicating the box sitting on his work bench. He watched James, and felt confusion when James saw the ceramic dog inside. “She wanted you to have it.”  
  
James nodded, feeling a sense of concern and worry bubbling deep in Andrew's psyche. Those green eyes surrounded by heavy plastic frames turned to him.  
  
Q pulled out an envelope, and two cases. “Your travel documents. Sniper and Walther. Try not to lose this one.” Q said handing over the items as he mentioned them.  
  
James stepped round the bench and wrapped an arm around the slim waist and pulled Q close.  
  
“I have to go to the airport now.” James whispered, his warm breath washing over the other man's dark lips. Mixed with the arousal and desire there was exasperation from Andrew along with a snarky comment.  
  
“I am aware of that James, I booked the tickets”  
  
James closed the final distance, meeting Andrew's lips. On the mid-level James felt Andrew's growing embarrassment for the public display, however, James felt it being attacked by love from the deepest layer of Andrew's psyche and from desire on the top-level. Andrew submitted to the kiss and James deepened it.    
  
Pulling back, James smiled and there was a cheesy grin on Andrew's face. In that moment and the following moments as they looked at each other Andrew's concern and worry had vanished. Until James noticed the worry had gone and like a punch it was back.  
  
“Just a simple assassination mission. I'll be back in a few days” James reassured.  
  
[](http://imgur.com/oJW1Ie7)Arriving at the hospital, Andrew found the same room he had browbeaten them into giving Sonny Kapoor. The 25 year old was sitting up. He was still gaunt and very thin. He was also very quiet but with each passing day he was recovering.  
  
Mrs Kapoor was there fussing trying to get her son to eat, to drink, anything to build him up again. Even bringing in home cooked food. She was muttering constantly as she moved bout the room, folding pyjamas and fussing. Andrew couldn't understand the language but suspected it was along the lines of 'you have to eat to build up your strength' as the woman's hand or eyes would flick to the bowels of fruit and nuts on Sonny's table.  
  
“Hello,” Andrew said quietly.  
  
Taking the uncomfortable seat beside the bed. The dark brown eyes swung to him, hollow and barely aware. At times like this Andrew wondered about soulmates. There was over forty years age difference between the man in the bed and his mother. That could be put down to his mother's first soulmate dying and the bond shifting to a new soul-mate. Grasping the hand that was resting limply on the bed cover, Andrew looked at the bond mark. The forearm was now devoid of the IV. The circle was still an ink black with a wedge cutting horizontally through it. To Andrew it reminded him of the symbol for the Terran Empire from Star Trek.  
  
Sonny's arm moved, turning so his inner arm was a little more exposed. Andrew flicked his eyes up, Sonny was still looking at him with hollow eyes. Taking the gesture as an invitation, Andrew reached forward drawing the outline of the wedge then the circle. The wedge split with his finger. Thinking back to the times he had seen his mother in a swim suit when he was little. It was the most he could remember and her bond mark had been on her thigh. A four pointed star if he remembered correctly.  
  
A gasp and a change in the tone of Mrs Kapoor's voice along with a sniffle made Andrew look up, tears were leaking from the other man's eyes. Andrew cupped his cheek and wiped them away. Climbing up, Andrew sat beside Sonny and hugged him close. Andrew sat there with the grieving man in his arms until he fell into a doze and the nurse came round announcing the end of visiting.  
  
On the way back home, Andrew felt James' adrenalin building. By the time Andrew crashed through the door it felt like phantom punches and kicks were raining down on him. Finally, he was inside, climbing up the narrow staircase to the first floor flat. Collapsing in the small hallway as a particularly vicious pain knocked Andrew off his feet. It felt like James' face had been slammed into something. Soon the violence faded away, the adrenalin rush tapered off and the numbing buzz of James getting drunk was felt.  
  
Andrew joined his mate and poured himself a vodka. A stray vindictive thought bubbled up of slamming his fingers in a drawer or something else in retribution but Andrew dismissed it. The worst part of his nature he would cut off his own nose to spite his face. Looking at the fingertips of his right hand, the crisscross of a wire mesh burned into his skin, all because his mother told him not to touch the fire guard so he did it deliberately.  
  
Feeling James lose consciousness Andrew went to bed as well.  
  
[](http://imgur.com/JeHeoJL)The office was very traditional. The lawyer was Julia's godfather, a university friend of their mother’s. Vivian Van Damm was a little round man with a deep gravelly voice. He was sitting back and letting their brother rant. The assets their mother inherited from their father were being split evenly between them. Apart from a few named items, their mother's personal assets were all going to Sonny Kapoor.  
  
“How do we now this gold digger is even him?”  
  
Robert's nasally voice was grating and his selfishness was starting to wear thin. Andrew though it was time for Robert to know who he would face if he continued.  
  
“MI6 stores the bond marks off all employees, I can request mother's record. Mother also gave my soulmate Sonny's address, where we found him three days after mother's death. He is still recovering in St Barts and I have a photograph of his bond mark. It will be easy enough to compare the two marks.”  
  
“By that I trust you will not be contesting the will?” Vivian said.  
  
Andrew answering, “No, I will not hinder her taking responsibility for her soulmate.”  
  
“If my brother is sure this Sonny is Mother's soulmate, I will not contest the will either.” Julia added.  
  
The lawyer looked to Robert. “In your mother's will there is a clause. If you try to contest the will and lose, you will be completely cut out and your portion will be split between those who did not contests the will. If everyone contests the will and lose, the residue of your father's estate will go and I quote, 'to the cat's home' of the executor's choice.”  
  
“Send me the cheque.” Robert spat and stormed out. Backing down because he knew he couldn't fight.  
  
“Always one in every family, two in mine” Vivian grumbled.  
  
[](http://imgur.com/oJW1Ie7)Andrew arrived at the hospital, as he had done every night since Sonny had been here. A week since James left for his mission. The man in the bed was becoming more aware and his cheeks were starting to fill out a bit and his eyes weren't sunken.  
  
Sonny was looking at his arm, the ink black soul mark was starting the fade. The centre was still dark but the edge was less defined, like it was a piece of stone being worn away from the edges first. He was starting to mourn the loss of his Alpha now he was physically able to.  
  
“I don't know how Alphas can stand the silence, to be alone.” Sonny mused, while caressing the bond mark.  
  
“There was always something cold in James' heart. I think he believed there was no one out there for him.” Andrew said placing a folder on the bedside cabinet, “Here, Mother's lawyer wanted me to give this to you. You need to read then sign it.”  
  
Sonny took a breath and looked to him. His eyes were harder and far more focused. “Your mother asked me to send something to James Bond in the event of her death. I then got an amended request, both you and James need to see something. Do not ask, your soul-mate must be here as well to see it.”  
  
The moment Sonny delivered the message his eyes lost their focus and he returned to looking at the fading bond mark.  
  
[](http://imgur.com/JeHeoJL)Q walked through the building Mallory had commandeered for the new HQ. Q looked around the traditional décor of the classic building. It appeared Mallory didn't like MI5 looking over their shoulder. Knocking on Tanner's door, the man called for him to enter.  
  
“Ah, Q. M has signed off on new premises for you, a bit difficult to get to.”  
  
Q watched Tanner as he pulled on his coat. “Follow me.”  
  
In the back of an official car, Tanner gave warning on the basic conditions. To Q it felt like he would be needlessly setting up another Q Branch in a dark hidey-hole when he had a perfectly good Q-Branch in another hidey-hole. Q looked at the other man when they arrived at a wharf. MI6 across the Thames from them and a new tower of glass being built behind them.  
  
Tanner tried to reassure Q about the access but did not help by adding, “There is a vehicle lift into the facility... but for the moment this is the best way in.”  
  
Donning the life jackets, the gods of health and safety needing to be appeased. Only when the hard bottomed boat with inflatable rim was moving up river did Tanner continue. “Only MI6 at the moment.”  
  
Q raised a quizzical eyebrow at the 'at the moment' remark. “Is there something happening?”  
  
Tanner nodded, “They are looking to merge domestic and international intelligence agencies.”  
  
Tanner indicated the tower of glass being built. “It's all theoretical and being assessed and going through committees but the government is already building the new home of British Intelligence.”  
  
Q looked at the tower with cranes and people working, building ever higher. “Is MI6 over?”  
  
“Yes”  
  
Q felt a stab of grief and resignation, then James' emotions echoing back in response, worry and curiosity.  
  
The boat swung round and headed for an arch in the bank of the river. The small birth had guards at the ready, all in tactical armour and sporting the M4A1 Carbine, the assault rifle held easily in their grasp. Tanner handed him a large torch and they moved into the low ceiling spaces.  
  
“I don't hear any rats.” Q said hopefully.  
  
“Nothing for them to eat, so I would doubt they come here.” Tanner said.  
  
Q explored the network of cave like rooms. “It will do. Do you know how long I will be able to keep it?”  
  
“As long as Mallory can keep the wolves at bay.”  
  
Returning to the bunker, Q could feel a growing sense of amusement from his soulmate. There, the man was sitting on Q workbench, his face had a few cuts but looked alright considering some of the beatings Andrew had felt.  
  
Pulling open the glass door, “Let me guess James, nothing to return?”  
  
From beside him James pulled out a single red rose. “I'm not some bimbo you can buy off with a flowers!” Q snapped but was sure James was able to feel the butterflies the gesture had given him.  
  
“Oh no, Quartermaster, you deserve more, much more.” James purred, stood and grasped Q's left hand and resting the right under that ill-fitting off the peg suit. “I was thinking of our first official date, with moonlight and music and dancing.”  
  
On the final word James took a step to the side moving them to some unheard beat. In the middle of Q branch the two danced.  
  
“You're still not getting out of doing your paper work.” Q reminded and put his hand on James' shoulder and closed the gap slightly.  
  
[](http://imgur.com/xwVwtvG)“Come back to bed.” James whined, trying to grasp Andrew's hand but he moved away too quickly.  
  
“Sonny is getting out today and has asked that we take him home. He has something he wants to show us.”  
  
With great reluctance, James pulled himself out of bed to go wash. “Q, do you own this place or do you rent?”  
  
Andrew was at the sink, a toothbrush sticking out his mouth. Mumbling around the piece of plastic, “Own it. Why?”  
  
“I can feel you love it here but we need a better bathroom. Perhaps do a little remodelling?” James said with a hopeful smile, “A power shower at least.”  
  
“Yes I suppose so,” Andrew said, spitting and rinsing his mouth out. Moving to join James in the shower before the hot water tank ran dry.  
  
Arriving at the hospital, Sonny was up and dressed, waiting for them. The young Indian man smiled when they entered. Andrew could see the bond mark was blotchy and indistinct, the shape gone.  
  
“You must be Mr. James Bond, I could always tell when Lilly was talking to you, only Andrew could raise her affection and anger like you.”  
  
James gave a smile, and Andrew felt the stab of grief the comment caused. Andrew had come to see Sonny liked to keep his mother alive, by remembering her. James grieved by moving on as quickly as possible.  
  
Arriving at the same high-end flats that they had several weeks ago, James helped the other man walk while Andrew took the holdall. Returning to the same flat, this time with a key, they opened the door and could hear someone moving about from the door to the lounge/kitchen area to the left.  
  
“Ma'ma I need time alone,” Sonny complained, his English thick with his Indian accent and fast.  
  
The woman came to the door, a hip jutting out to the side and a hand resting on it and with a look of hurt.  
  
“I'm just tidying thing up, but if you don't want your loving mother here, I will go.”  
  
“I didn't mean it like that, ma'ma.”  
  
“No I will go, go home, back to India...” she continued to mutter and in English to make sure the guests were to know how cruel her son was being to her. Andrew for his part was trying to hold in his laughter, and there was James' annoyance that he was being affected by Andrew's joy and was having trouble keeping a straight face because of it.  
   
Eventually, they had Sonny on the couch. He was looking to the sideboard with the framed photos of his family and that of his soulmate. Andrew was in the kitchen making tea and coffee. James was sitting awkwardly on another couch opposite Sonny.  
  
“Will she be alright,” James asked.  
  
“Oh yes. My bond was the only thing stopping an arranged marriage, now she is determined to guilt me into returning like a spoiled child to fulfil the contract.”  
  
“With the inheritance you can stay.” Andrew said, returning with the mugs.  
  
“I think I want to go back, but not for a marriage. My pa'pa had a dream of a glorious hotel. I would like to build it.” Sonny said, looking to the photo on the wall of him and M in front of a crumbling building.  
  
“Mr. James, would be so kind as to open it.” Sonny said still looking at the picture.  
  
With a little confusion James stood going to the photo on the wall. After an instruction from Sonny, James touched the left side of the frame and swung it open. Embedded in the wall, behind the picture, was a basic safe with an alphanumeric pad in the style of a phone keypad.  
  
“Mother wouldn't allow anything sensitive in that.” Andrew said, the safe looked like a 50 quid job from Argos. Not a place to store anything she didn't trust MI6 to keep safe.  
  
Sonny looked at him. “If someone came looking, she was more willing to allow them to get what they were looking for rather than risk me.”  
  
The sentimentality of what Sonny had said did not fit with the impression James or Andrew had built up around the diminutive battle-axe.  
  
“Code?” James asked.  
  
“You know the code, James.” Sonny said with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.  
  
James looked at the keypad, three possible codes coming to mind. First he tried 2,6,3,7,3,9 there was a flat tone indicating a wrong code. The next was 0,0,7 and he got another wrong tone. Finally he tried 5,2,6,3,7 and there was a bleep and a click.  Pulling out the few envelopes, about to sit beside Andrew again Sony spoke.  
  
“DVD,” he instructed pointing to the TV  
  
“Dear god and I though M was bossy,” James grumbled, searching for the DVD.  
  
Andrew could see the smile Sonny had at the comment, and even from what he could feel of James, he hadn't noticed the use of the reference to M. James fiddled with the TV, DVD player, DVD and the remote controls getting the TV on the correct input and the DVD playing.  
  
M's voice filled the room, a little weary and affectionate. “Do you know how to work that thing?”  
  
James jumped back, for a moment it was like she was talking to him but Sonny's voice from behind the camera answered her, “If you don't like how I do things why don't you ask your IT expert son to record this.”  
  
“Sonny Kapoor…”  
  
“Don't take that tone with me, I already have a manipulative old woman for a mother, I don't need another,” Sonny interrupted.  
  
James and Andrew sat in shock, watching M look into the camera as she argued and bantered with Sonny behind.  
  
“It's recording so stop complaining and say what you need to,” Sonny snapped. M huffed then composed herself, from the easy going she became the commander James had known and the cold hearted bitch Andrew had come to know.  
  
“Bond, since the events of Le Chiffre and Vesper Lynd...”  
  
While M started to give a little context, Sonny looked to Andrew.  
  
“She recorded this a while ago,” explaining why M was only addressing James.  
  
“...When Mitchell tried to assassinate me, with Tanner's help I started an investigation outside of MI6's auspices...”  
  
James' annoyed voice spoke over M's. “That bitch, after all the lectures for going rogue and she does the same and dragging Tanner in.”  
  
Sonny, briefly showing the determination needed to be the soulmate of M. “I don't remember Olivia making the front pages, for shooting people, in an embassy that she broke into or pushing politicians off rooftops. And don't look at me like that, she only ever discussed the things that made it into the press.”  
  
From the suspicion, Andrew felt the tightening in James' chest. James was touched that M actually thought about him away from MI6.  
  
M's voice hardened and they knew the moment came for the real information not just the background.  
  
“I found links, Le Chiffre, White, Greene, Quantum, something or someone is moving in the background. I found something else. A modus operandi to target those you get close to, starting with Vesper. They let you lose her, doubt her, then find her, fall in love just to let you watcher her die. Even the passing fancies like Ms. Frost and that woman in the hammock, the moment you were with them you sealed their fate.  
  
At this point I will say I know who your soulmate is. His name in Andrew Mansfield and is my youngest son. I ask that even if you meet you will never bond with him. Now for the point of that information, I gave a suspected agent of this organisation a chance to gain Double O Status. She took the 'bloody shot'. I watched my son, he felt your pain but did not stop his search for you and I had my proof. Eve Moneypenny let you live when you should have died. This organisation want you alive.  
  
This very day, a few hours ago I found you in my dining room waiting for me. Whoever is coming for me, no matter what else I am his target. I will have probably ordered you to sacrifice me if need be, that is my command and not your guilt.  
      
The procedures of this organisation are obvious, precise and easier to predict. So I ask you to do what you are good at and kill Marco Sciarra and for Christ's sake don't miss the funeral that is the important part, it will force the organisation to act.”  
  
Sonny's disembodied voice spoke softly and conveyed the emotion M never could.  
  
“If Andrew is half as determined as you say. Do you not think he might be with James when watching this?”  
  
“Christ I hope not. Bond can look after himself. Andrew is dangerous in his own right but only in the manipulation of the virtual world.”  
  
“Say something to him.” Sonny ordered and M slouched back against the same couch James and Andrew were currently sitting on.  
  
Still in her weary slouched position M looked at the camera again.  
  
“Andrew if you are listening to this you're a bloody fool. You are endangering your life, James' life and what…”  
  
“Andrew, she can't say this but I can. She is frightened for you, for James. She is a mother and she does love you and James.” M was glaring dagger at the man operating the camera. “You can stop glaring, I know it's not real, you want them to know.”  
  
The screen went black. Andrew clasped James' hand, the man's emotions had become so muted to the point of not being there. James' eyes snapped to him.  
  
“I have work to do.”


	2. Do what you're good at.

[](http://imgur.com/JeHeoJL)Andrew was looking at the Turner painting above Mallory's head.  
  
“Rather strange that your soulmate requested leave but you did not,” Mallory demanded.  
  
“Work to do,” Q responded. Mallory gave him a tight smile but Andrew was sure the man didn't believe he had stayed just because he had Q Branch to run or that James left because he had non-refundable tickets.  
  
Deliberately leaving the subject until he couldn't ignore it, Mallory said, “Well, what did you think of MI5's SmartBlood?”  
  
Q could foresee a host of problems with the concept, the first being a simple blood test could leave Britain exposed in sensitive operation. It was easier to deny a prisoner or body was a British Agent or Operative if there wasn't damning proof floating about in their blood stream giving off a signal.  
  
“Would you like my genuine opinion, M or a happy ‘let’s all play together’ answer?”  
  
“The second one,” Mallory mused sitting back with an uncomfortable look, at the reminder the merger between the two agencies was all but a given at this point.  
  
“SmartBlood is the best idea since Nixon decided to buy a tape recorder.” Q said with a smile and a genuine innocent enthusiasm. Sarcasm so dry it was indistinguishable from the truth was Andrew's forte.  
  
Mallory snorted a little laugh, since their first meeting he had learned of Q's sense of humour and saw through it now. “Look into it, we might not get a choice in using it.”  
  
Q nodded, moving onto the next topic. “I need you to authorise this.” Q said with a slightly nervous smile and handed over a purchase order.  
  
Mallory's eyes nearly bugged out, not only at the cost but the car chosen. “Not a little flashy?”  
  
“It has been decided Double O Nine will travel with the London to Istanbul Gumball Rally, for that they will need something a little more ostentatious.”  
  
“Three Million, five hundred and forty-two thousand, eight hundred, and no pence. For one of Aston Martin's experimental cars that they intend to scrap.” Mallory lamented for the wound to his budget.  
  
“Haven't you gotten to cost analysis?”  
  
Mallory's eyes snapped to Q, then he started flipping through the other pages. “Oh yes, four million just rolls off the tongue more easily than that bulky sounding £3,542,800.00”  
  
Despite Mallory's grumblings, he signed off on the purchase. “Anything else to bankrupt what's left of MI6?”  
  
“No M, well just the batch order of Omega Seamasters, but that doesn’t break the £1,000,000 threshold so I can authorise them.”  
  
Mallory shook his head. “Let me guess, the order comes to £999,999.99”  
  
“Good news then, the order only came to £953,333.33, M.”  
  
“Oh happy days, dismissed before you give me any more good news.”    
  
Q stood and gathered his documents, stuffing them in his satchel. He walked out of Mallory's office.  
  
“See ya, Q,” Eve called.  
  
Andrew gave her a smile and nod. That nasty little voice in Andrew's head always muttered, ‘Why sho sherious’ in Heath Ledger's joker voice. The nasty scar on Eve's right cheek in a crescent shape going from the edge of her mouth up to the milky eye, reminded him of a one-sided smile.  
  
Coming up to her desk, Andrew tried for harmless bumbling geek to put her off. “Hi, so how's thing?”  
  
Eve's good eye looked at him with suspicion, “Are we friends now?”  
  
Ducking his head, “I'm sorry, wait no I'm not. It was James... who messed up... but…” Q's waffling had the desired effect.  
  
Eve sat back a bit and gave a small smile. “I suppose there had to be a repercussion for shooting a Double O. Could have been worse. He could have used that licence to kill.”  
  
Q gave a hesitant smile, outwardly he was relived and happy. “Would you like to go for a drink some time, just as friends?”  
  
“I'd like that,” Eve purred.  
  
“Oh I know this great gay bar with a bunch of pretty wannabes. They only go there to pick up bridesmaids on hen nights. It's fun to watch them hide how uncomfortable they are when a guy tries to pick them up. I used to love flirting them up, wait for them to turn me down, then mention I'm an Omega and they became all interested again.” Q said with enthusiasm.     
  
Eve chuckled and they made a date for it on Friday. While making plans, Q’s phone rang. He answered it and the voice on the other end of the line said, “The lift is broken again and the car is stuck. You'll have to come in by water.”  
  
“Shit,” Q said hanging up. “Excuse me I have a boat to catch.”  
  
[](http://imgur.com/JeHeoJL)  
Singing.  
  
  
“10 Omega watches sitting on a bench, 10 Omega watches sitting on a bench and if one Omega watch accidentally goes boom there will be no Quartermaster sitting at a bench.  
9 Omega watches sitting in the debris, 9 Omega watches sitting in the debris and if one Omega watch accidentally goes boom there will be no room.  
8 Omega watches sitting in the rubble, 8 Omega watches sitting in the rubble and if one Omega watch accidentally goes boom there will be no Q Branch left to blow up.  
7 Omega watches sitting on the river bed, 7 Omega watches sitting on the river bed and if one Omega watch accidentally goes boom... it might stun some fish.  
6 Omega watches sitting on the river bed, 6 Omega watches sitting on the river bed and if one Omega watch accidentally goes boom there will be no one to hear it.  
Fiv...”  
  
The song that had been creeping out the people around him, trailed off. Q felt James, on the surface he was being playful and teasing, the mid-level was focused and getting ready. It felt like James was getting close, the hopping from country to country, to trace Marco Sciarra, nearing an end  
  
Looking down the room with alcove arches on either wall, the damaged DB5 to his left, Q noticed everyone looking at him.  
  
“Excuse me a moment,” Q said to his staff.  
  
Quickly, Q headed to the room he had claimed as his personal lab. Pulling open the heavy metal door with a screech of protesting hinges he rushed in. The room inside was little more than a box shape. It had taken a monumental amount of drilling through the thick walls to get power and a network cable in here. If James was going to get into one of his typical fights he didn't want the rest of Q Branch to hear him.  
  
Focus, all emotion falling under control and Andrew knew James had his target in his sights.  
  
“Whoa!”  
  
That feeling was new, all that came to Q's mind was the impression of Wiley Coyote hanging in mid-air before he falls, or about to see a huge rock about to fall on him.  
  
Then it felt like James was in a sort of chase but the Double O wasn't exerting himself. Then James was. Q feeling shadows of the fight James was in.  
  
“Oh!” Andrew's stomach lurched like on a roller-coaster, one moment heavy the next light. There was dizziness and it felt like if he took a single step it would be his last.  
  
“That wasn't so bad.” Andrew mused when all the sensations started to recede. He felt a few of the ghost punches but nothing major.  
  
Pulling out the pin and he raised the long handle of the door, the exposed rods that kept the door closed retracted. Stepping out, Q returned to what was becoming known as the main hall of Q branch. The watches were exactly where he left them. The mechanic was fitting out the DB10. Q returned to packing enough explosive into the Omega Seamasters to make a convenient distraction or escape route for a Double O.     
  
There was a ringing of an old phone. This one not just a ring tone but an actual telephone. There were no signals in or out of Q Branch. It was like Q's own personal ‘Bat Cave’, and he was growing attached to the only place he felt safe while James was away.  
  
“EXECUTIVE BRANCH FOR Q.”  
  
Q stood and headed in the direction of the shrill voice. Stanley was the only one they had found that could cut through the noise of the room, so he was their makeshift receptionist. Taking the phone from the long faced man, Q held it to his ear.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“What the bloody hell is Bond up to!?” Mallory snapped.  
  
“I don't know, M. I felt him in a fight about half an hour ago but little since then. I assumed it was a pub brawl.”  
  
“ _A pub brawl!_ He levelled a building and nearly crashed a helicopter into a crowd.” Mallory said in a threatening low drawl. Then his tone became a little defeated. “This will be the nail in our coffin. I want Bond on a short leash. He will be our first volunteer for the SmartBlood.”  
  
“A strange definition of volunteer but the SmartBlood is ready to go, M”  
  
“Tanner will bring him in the moment Double O Seven returns,” Mallory said and disconnected.  
  
Shaking his head, Q replaced the old style receiver down. Concentrating on the sensations from his bond, Q tried to gage were James was. Focusing, Andrew felt like there was warmth and something hitting his skin and the sweep of hands over his body. Shower, 'No bloody help.'  
  
There was a clunk and a metallic grinding echoing down the main hall. The staff let out a collective groan, everyone familiar with the lift breaking down again. At the end of the day the staff had to leave by the boats again, two of the rigid-inflatable boats had set up a regular ferry service. There was still some light as they came out of Q Branch and down the river.  
  
On the far side of the river, Andrew looked at the demolition crew also finishing up for the day.  
  
“Another grand old ship, ignominiously scraped,” Andrew muttered to himself.  
  
That tower of glass was not the same. MI6 had been intimidating and beautiful. The new home of British intelligence was just a phallic symbol of a small man. There was a shift in James as Andrew contemplated the new building, feeling Andrew's paranoia, concern and a little fear.  
  
Arriving home, Andrew opened the door onto the narrow stairs. At the top he opened the safety door, there to stop someone falling down the stairs when they got up for a piss in the middle of the night. Moving to the far left door of the short hall. The short hall had a bedroom and kitchen leading off to the left, and the bathroom and lounge off to the right.  
  
Andrew hesitated a moment before picking up the land-line. He suspected it was tapped, forcing himself not to do anything out of the ordinary, he ordered his usual take out. He then poured the Bison Grass Vodka into a tall glass, added ice and then topped it up with apple juice. Going across from the kitchen and lounge Andrew sat down. The room extending left and round the corner in the shape of an L.  
  
On the right wall was his pride and joy, the collection of Sci-Fi media. He had even been able to get some cans of an original cinema run of Star Wars. On the left wall was the TV and media centre. The longest wall had three narrow windows. In the section around the corner, Andrew had created his home office.  
  
The glass desk had been used to separate the office, so it made a square and the rest of the lounge in a rectangle. Squeezing between the narrow gap between the edge of the desk and the wall, Andrew went into his office space. He sat down behind desk, in front of the bank of four monitors displaying the lock screen of Q own personal version of Linux.  
  
With a sense of dread that James should be getting used to, Q logged in. The firewall and safeguards were indicating his computer was under intense and sustained attack. The concerning ones, amongst the sources of the attacks, the ones listed as 'Location:127.0.0.1' that meant someone had been in the flat, sitting in front of the computer. They came every day, the moment he entered Q Branch they entered his flat and the moment he set foot outside they left.  
  
For show Andrew started doing a few personal projects. He suspected the flat was at least bugged. The one good thing, Sonny had returned to India and for his safety they had cut all ties.  
  
There was familiar presence growing closer, a sense of relief and home. Andrew met it with a waning dread. A few moments later and there were heavy footsteps.  
  
Andrew called out, “Welcome home,” and let the relief at James return fill him. Hopefully the dread and relief would give James a warning. At the moment Q Branch was the only place Q felt safe.  
  
Coming out from behind the desk, the computer automatically locked when it registered that Q had moved out of range.  
  
James entered the lounge putting down his bag and held up the carrier bag in the other, “Guess who I met on the doorstep?”  
  
The tone was light and teasing, but through the bond there was concern and support. With James home, Andrew let the stress of the situation seep out of him.  James wrapped his arms around Andrew and gave him both comfort physically and emotionally through their bond.  
  
Kisses were exchanged, and clothes shed as they made their way to the small bedroom. In only boxers (James) and briefs (Andrew) they fell onto the bed. Andrew traced the segmented ring on James chest, just left of centre (the exact same location as Andrew's). The white centre was where Andrew's soul mark would fit neatly inside the ring of James' mark creating one complete design. Some said that meant that they were both incomplete and needed the other to be whole. Andrew had never put much stock in the old wives tales.  
  
Lying back, in that moment Andrew wanted the safety only one of the most dangerous Double O’s could offer and let him take the lead. Having sex with a bound soul-mate was confusing and wondrous. You could give and feel your partner receiving. You could receive and feel the sensations of giving. Then the sensations seemed to turn into an infinite loop, experience being transmitted and received to be transmitted and received back. Orgasm mounted and came whether it was one partner or the other it didn't matter, both experienced their own orgasm and the other shared the sensation then the other experienced their climax and their mate felt it in return.  
  
“Andrew.”  
  
Andrew was slowly coming back. He was sweaty and sticky, cum and other fluids smeared between his legs and his own cum drying on his chest. All he could feel was love fuelled fear and worry from James.  
  
“Not now James. Mallory wants your guts for garters and I want to spend time with my soulmate before he gets his hands on you.”  
   
James pulled him close but the worry didn't leave James.


	3. Make it convincing.

[](http://imgur.com/wXUSOFD)The smarmy MI5 analyst gave a smile, reminding James why he disliked politicians. Although Denbigh wasn't a politician he was political, weasel manoeuvring and back stabbing.  
  
James purred while holding the man's ice cold black eyes stare. “Mallory's M. If you're Control, does that make you a C?” James mused, joining in the joke that was making its way round MI6. The punchline a derogatory term for a part of a woman's anatomy that started with the same letter.  
  
There was a tight laugh and the smile never left the Denbigh's face. James was relived at the man left and he could continue on, after the bollocking over what happened in Mexico. Walking out of M's office and giving a small smile to Eve, then into a large area of a communal office.  
  
Tanner broke away from his desk pulling on a coat.  
  
“I'll show you to Q branch.”  
  
As they walked, Tanner spoke and James finally understood why Mallory had been so lenient. MI6 was over and done for, so were the Double O’s.  
  
A tower of gleaming glass was being built and Tanner identified it as James looked at it suspiciously. He finally knew what Andrew had been looking at when he had felt that foreboding every morning and evening through their bond. Across the river stood the remains of Vauxhall Cross and James felt grief, while looking at the place that felt like a home to him.  
  
“Cheaper to tear it down and build anew,” Tanner said.  
  
The boat pulled under an arch in the bank of the Thames. The link to his soulmate was getting, not stronger but a sense of closeness as James stepped off the boat.  
  
“Q was a little worried about people looking over his shoulder,” Tanner teased.  
  
“I felt that,” James retuned. Tanner knew full well of James' intimate knowledge of Q's emotional state.  
  
Tanner led James through the underground space to a heavy metal door. Tanner lifted a long handle, retracting the rods that kept the metal door closed. James' eyes landed on a clearly modified gun sitting so invitingly on the table in the centre. Just as James picked up the strange weapon, an annoyed exasperation came through his bond and the gun was gently and carefully plucked from his grasp.  
  
“That is not a toy, Double O Seven.”  
  
Q led the two men through his Bat Cave of a Q-Branch. Walking along the main hall, Q escorted them to a large metal door at the end.  
  
James felt a superior teasing though his bond with the man beside him. The heavy metal doors opened and James felt himself drool over the strange, sleek and beautiful car revealed.  
  
“Aston Martin, DB10, a one off concept, 0-60 in 3.2 seconds and since you went AWOL, Double O Nine's”  
  
James looked at his soulmate, the teasing and amusement rolled off Q in waves while the man maintained an outward appearance of innocence.  
  
“Is there anything I can have, Quartermaster?” James said softly, letting his annoyance seep through his bond to the man and Q just smirked in response.    
  
From his pocket Q pulled out a watch. “You can have this.”  
  
With exasperation, “Does it do anything?” James shot. His soulmate was enjoying this far too much.  
  
“Well, it is quite _accurate_.”  
  
James felt a flux of emotions to accompany the statement. The end of the amused teasing and absolute seriousness and something that he could only translate as importance.  
  
“The alarm is also quite _loud_ , if you know what I mean.”  
  
When James was about to slip the watch into his pocket, when Q pulled it from his grasp and replaced James' usual watch for the new one. There was a slight storm of emotions, like James had done something wrong.  
  
Moving on, Q stopped and looked back to his soulmate. The man looking and the carcass of the DB5. The guilt and sorrow radiated through the bond.  
  
“That old thing is taking quite a time, I think I asked you to bring everything back in one piece not bring back one piece.”  
  
James smiled at the stupid joke, feeling the support his soulmate was willing through to him before there was a dose of paranoia, anger and fear.  
  
Q said, “One more thing, before you go Double O Seven.”  
  
In a small room, James watched as Q pulled on a pair of latex gloves, giving a snap to them that the doctors liked to do just before a prostate examination. The half-smile and glee came through the bond didn't help dispel James' foreboding.  
  
“Smartblood, the latest in nano technology. We will be able to track you. Monitor heart rate, blood pressure. A short leash of sorts.” Q said.  
  
James' right arm was secured inside a tube, on the arm of the chair. “By order of M, you have been volunteered to be our first Smatblood Guinea pig. You might feel a small...”  
  
Something stabbed James in the arm. “Christ!”  
  
“...prick.”  
  
“Nothing small about it, Quartermaster.”  
  
“Oh, thank you, James. I'm always a little size conscious, especially on those cold mornings.” Q teased, and James could feel the man as his thoughts entered the gutter.  
  
Q then pulled up a program and showed James his vitals.  
  
At the end of the Q-Branch tour. James let Tanner get several paces ahead of Q and himself. James leaned close to his soulmate, “Can you make me disappear?”  
  
There was anger and annoyance from Andrew. “There is no flaw in Smartblood, Double O Seven. It is _accurate_ and infallible as far as I can tell.”  
  
'The watch' James realised, the watch was the real tracker, not the Smartblood stuff.  
  
\--  
  
Returning to the building MI6 had been temporarily placed, Tanner waved good-bye to James and headed back to his office. James was cutting across the circular courtyard when he heard the crack of heels catching up to him.  
  
“Bond,” Eve greeted, holding a box. “Affects recovered from Skyfall.”  
  
James stopped and looked at the box in the woman's hands, then to her face. The thin scar going from the corner of her mouth and up over the milky eye. A lock of hair fell over that side of Eve's face giving a mysterious and dangerous quality to her.  
  
“You're going out with Andrew tonight, why don't you bring it round.”  
  
James walked away before Eve could respond.  
  
[](http://imgur.com/JeHeoJL)Sitting on the couch, nursing a drink James listened to Andrew getting ready. There was a nervousness from Andrew. Hearing a knock on the front door James went down the stairs and greeted Eve. The woman was dressed in a stunning short red dress and was still holding the box. James showed her up the narrow stairs to the flat.  
  
“Andrew's still getting ready,” he informed her.  
  
In the lounge, James sat on the coffee table directly in front of the woman who was sitting on the couch. “We are going to ask you something. What happens after that will depend on how you answer.”  
  
“James! Stop freighting her,” Andrew snapped coming in. James froze. Andrew was dressed in low riding formal trousers, a grey shirt and had a slim cut coat hanging over his arm. He had contacts in and his hair was in a mane. Andrew chuckled at the wave of lust coming from his soulmate.  
  
Andrew sat beside the worried looking Eve. “We want to know, did M order you to assassinate James?”  
  
Eve looked between the two men and nodded, “Yes.”  
  
“I BLOODY WELL TOLD YOU. Do not trust that manipulative bitch,” Andrew hissed at James.  
  
“What is going on?” Eve demanded. Q stormed to his feet and started to pace the area behind the couch. James lifted the remote, aimed it over his shoulder and the TV came on. M's frozen image on screen.  
  
James started the video and M's voice sounded. “Bond, I ask you to do what you are good at and kill Marco Sciarra and for Christ's sake don't miss the funeral.”  
  
“That's what you were doing in Mexico,” Eve accused. James gave her a smile in answer.  
  
Andrew shouted, “How can you be so bloody selfish, Mallory is trying to save MI6 and you are destroying it from the inside out. All because that old bitch told you to. Eve admitted I was right and...Don't give me that loyalty crap, Bond...dear god do you practice at being stupid or does it come naturally?”  
  
Eve looked to the lean man pacing and the agitated man sitting on the table near her. It looked like Q was having a one sided argument. Pauses where there would have been a response, then Q forged on ahead like he was answering, without James saying a word.  
  
“I need a drink,” Andrew spat and walked out.  
  
Eve looked to the hard face of the Double O. He nodded towards the door. She stood and followed the man out, catching up to Q. His coat gave him a long and waif like appearance.  
  
“Loyalty, even when she had him shot,” Q snapped.  
  
Eve wound her arm through the man's. “I didn't know bound soulmates fought.”  
  
Q snorted, “I know him better than anyone else and he is still a stubborn, pig headed, misogynistic fool. He would jump off a cliff if my mother asked him to.”  
  
“He...” Eve trailed off. At the glare, Q almost looking like he read her intention to defend the Double O. Changing tact, Eve said, “All men are bastards.”  
  
“Too bloody right, especially the Alpha ones.”  
  
Q and Eve stood at a bar, sipping fancy drinks from a cocktail glasses. Neither knew what the pink or the yellow drinks were. Q plucked the raspberry from his pink drink. Using his teeth to slide the fruit from the stick, Andrew's eyes scanned the gay bar. Nudging Eve, he indicated a pretty gym bunny looking to a group of bridesmaids on hen night. The predator spotting their prey. Eve smiled and shook her head.    
  
Straight men came to places like this for two reasons. Bagging women who pretended to be here for a laugh, but had a secret desire to bag a gay guy. They hoped they were so attractive that orientation meant nothing when it came to them. The other target were the Omegas. Most men, even the guys attracted to women, wanted to brag about bedding an Omega. The cravings for omegas were not helped by the trashy legends about nymphomania and mindless heat cycles.  
  
“Q?” Eve purred, her eyes flicking to a corner. Andrew followed the direction of the gaze to a man, blond hair, sharp nose, blue eyes a little close together but clean cut and attractive.  
  
“I'm fed up of Alpha arseholes.” Andrew spat and turned his head away from the man sharply, in clear dismissal of him.  
  
“You are a right bitch. You hurt his feelings, look he's hiding.” Eve teases. Q subtly looked over at the man and how he was skulking into a dark corner he could find. Q feeling a stab of guilt.  
  
“Ooh! Now he is right up my alley,” Eve purred. Andrew looked and saw a rather small man, light brown hair slightly spiked, fake tan, dressed in tight trousers and short sleeve button up shirt, closed at the collar, hiding the front of his throat.  
  
“He's an Omega.” Q said, seeing the clues, like hiding the front of the neck.  
  
“Eve?” Andrew called and tearing the woman's attention from the pretty man. “I kinda', assumed you were an Alpha, are you? If you don't mind me asking?”  
  
Eve smiled and shook her head. “No, I don't mind. I'm a beta.”  
  
If Eve was a beta, it meant like Q and Sonny, she would have felt her Soulmate from about puberty, without having to bond. Only Alphas needed to bond in order to feel their soulmate.  
  
Q asked, “What's he like? Or... have you met your soulmate?”  
  
“No I have never met him. He is cold, controlled, determined. Reminds me of James actually. Doesn't get into as many fights though.”  
  
There was ghost in Eve's eye as she spoke about her Alpha. As quickly as it was there it was gone and Eve smiled.  
  
Andrew clutched his stomach, an echo of James and his stomach and body getting heavy. Then g-force from one side then the other. Pulling out his phone Andrew checked the tracker, James was moving at speed heading for the coast then he was under the English Channel.  
  
“That bastard's gone!”  
  
“Gone?”  
  
Q held up his phone so Eve could see James under the English Channel.  
  
“Gone! Well fuck him and the bitch of a mother too.” Andrew said, put his hand on the back of Eve's neck pulled her in and kissed her cheek. “Sorry to love and leave you.”  
  
Andrew downed his drink. Heading across the club, he found the skulking man he had dismissed earlier. He was standing in the same corner, alone, and nursing the tumbler. A sense of guilt filled Andrew, for just tuning his head away. Obviously, the man had not taken his rejection well. Well he and James had agreed to make the disagreement between them look convincing. Andrew just hoped the man would take the one night stand for what it was.  
  
“Sorry, just out of a bad break up,” Andrew said to the man. There was a brief lift to the right side of his mouth. “How 'bout I buy you a drink?”  
  
The man's blue eyes looked up nervously. “What about your friend?”  
  
Andrew looked over and Eve was crowding round the Omega she had seen earlier. Given Omegas and Deltas were nature's answer to homosexuality, so a same sex couple could have children. And Omegas were almost always gay, the man seemed interested in Eve's advances. “She's found her prey.”  
  
“I'm Andrew.” Q said leaning in, to be more easily heard over the music.  
  
“Joe,” the blond man said.  
  
Seeing Joe really wasn't into the club, Andrew led him out. They walked along the bank of the Thames. The man's eyes snapped to the side and a frown came to his face. Andrew looked, “See something?”  
  
“I though I saw someone following?” came a precise, slightly upper-class drawl.  
  
Q was impressed. He knew he was being followed but had never seen them. “Might be my ex.” Andrew said.  
  
They talked, Joe was in banking. Q said he was in IT. They walked and walked. Andrew found himself liking the guy.  
  
“Could I...” Joe trailed off. Andrew was a little confused, it was so strange and endearing when Joe held out his hand. Clasping it they walked. Andrew felt James closing down in preparation of what was to come.  
  
Coming through the door. Andrew rounded on the man, their lips meeting. Joe froze and it felt like kissing a statue. Pulling back, Andrew looked into the eyes, something didn't quite sit right.  
  
“Sorry, I. . . . I...” Joe muttered. He tried to close the distance but Andrew held him back. Joe's blue eyes were worried and Andrew was concerned. Andrew's paranoia hinted to him Joe might be a plant of Eve's, she had pointed him out after all. But something didn't sit right, to Q, Joe was too innocent.  
  
As Q tried to gaze into the eyes that refused to meet his own. Joe looked away completely, whispering, “I'm a virgin.”  
  
Andrew cursed internally. Pulling back he, sat on the stairs and made room for the other man beside him. There was a lot of confusion from James, probably wondering what Andrew was confused about, horny one moment and not the next. With Joe beside him, Q said, “I'm not sure I would make a good first time.”  
  
“Please. There is something about you, you weren't like the others at the club. And now my virginity is turning into something of a curse that I fear will never end.”  
  
Andrew wanted to snort out a laugh. It seemed sex was more important to those getting it the least. “I cannot give you what you deserve. This was to be a one night thing, no commitments, little emotion, lots of fun and a 'thank you' in the morning.”  
  
“Those terms are acceptable.”  
  
Andrew looked at the man, who was discussing his virginity like it was a business deal. “Are you sure?”  
  
“I am.”  
  
Andrew stood, holding out his hand to the man. They walked upstairs hand in hand, going through the first door on the left. Andrew started to press his lips to the man in a chaste kiss, then slowly. Andrew shed the man of his clothes. Laying kisses down the Joe's chest, down the centre line of the slightly define abdomen, Andrew knelt in front of the naked man. Joe was soft where it counted and stiff everywhere else. Grasping the flaccid cock, rolling back the foreskin, an un-fresh smell assaulted Andrew. If the front had only been cleaned that morning, getting less fresh by the moment as Joe walked, sat and sweated throughout the day. Andrew was a little worried about other areas.  
  
“Why don't we get you relaxed with a bath,” Andrew prompted, diplomatically.  
  
Andrew striped down to his boxers. Filling the tub, he guided Joe in. Using a little liquid soap, Andrew ran his hands over the body, letting Joe get used to his touch in a non sexual way. Moving onto the intimate areas, the man tensed. Washing the warm and relaxed testicles, sliding a finger between the crack and over the rather large opening.  
  
“You're an Omega?” Andrew said softly, with surprise. Looking to Joe's neck, there was an Adam's apple, which was usually missing on Omegas.  
  
Joe touched the slight lump on his throat. “Yes, I'm Omega. Why are you washing me, I had a shower this morning?”  
  
Andrew had hoped he was being subtle enough, but obviously wasn't. “It is custom to wash right before you go out and a little more intimately.” Andrew said.  
  
There was a little embarrassment at what he was getting at but with determination Joe widened his legs as much as the bath allowed. Circling the delicate orifice, of the other Omega.  
  
“Can I go deeper?”  
  
With a nod of consent, Andrew slowly slid a finger in and made sure there was no residue. After the bath, Andrew showed his guest into the bedroom and went to get the vodka. Returning with the drink and two glasses they lay together. Joe giving tentative touches to Andrew's torso.  
  
“Not there.” Andrew whispered, when Joe's hand strayed close to the bond mark.  
  
Sliding his hand up to Andrew's neck, Joe asked, “You are an Omega too?”  
  
Slowly Q guiding them, the mood changed. Kisses and touches were shared, getting more intimate. Rolling Joe over, he didn't touch but Andrew studied the bond mark on the man's lower back. A triangle with a ring inside it and a line going down the middle. To Q there was something vaguely familiar about the mark.  
  
With careful guidance, Andrew saw the man through his first time. Through the pain of the first penetration. The embarrassment of the first premature ejaculation. Eventually both collapsing tired and sweaty.  
  
[](http://imgur.com/9wwMVUk)Denbigh, smiled cruelly, “I can't get a read on him. One minute he is welcoming Bond back with open arms. The next he is screwing the first person who looks at him.”  
  
The screen in front of the man showed the Quartermaster with a set of muscled legs around his waist and thrusting into the man below him.  
  
“Come back to bed,” came the purring London accent of a woman.  
  
Standing, Denbigh's naked back showing the bond mark of two downward slash like marks, just between the plates of his shoulder blades.  
  
[](http://imgur.com/30ykWDs)The dipping of the bed, thumping of feet and the sounds of someone using the toilet roused Andrew. Getting up, Andrew padded through to the bathroom. Joe jumped at his sudden presence and covered his crotch.  
  
Andrew teased, “Oh please, I licked every ridge and crevice like a lollipop, until it gave up its salty goodness...Remember?”  
  
The blond man gulped and nodded. Going to the toilet Q started to pee, heedless of the other man.  
  
“There's a spare toothbrush.” Andrew said and indicated the cabinet beside the sink.  
  
While Joe brushed his teeth, Andrew started the shower. “Hurry up before the tank runs dry.” He then washed down the other man and allowed Joe to wash him down in return.  
  
While Joe dressed in his previous day's clothes, Andrew brushed his teeth then moved back to the bedroom. He could see that Joe was nervous and unsure.  
  
“First walk of shame? My first time was the first walk of shame too, the arsehole just wanted an Omega to his name. I broke my middle finger, punching the bastard.” Andrew teased, indicating the clothes Joe was wearing. He got a half-hearted snorting laugh at his attempt to put the Joe at ease.  
  
Offering breakfast, Andrew indicated the lounge. Making toast, tea and coffee, he came into the lounge. Joe was not on the couch where Q expected him to be. Moving to the far end, Andrew looked round the corner. Joe was looking at the whiteboard where Q had scribbled. 'Shit, shit, shit,' he swore internally. On the boards where is interpretation of how the Nine Eyes program was being developed. Things he was not meant or allowed to know.  
  
Those blue eyes turned to him and they no longer belonged to the man he met the night before. They were calculating, observant and far too aware of what had been on those boards.  
  
“Nine Eyes.” Joe stated, without emotion.  
  
Q flinched and in that moment, he knew he had given Joe the reaction he was looking for.  
  
“Who are you? Really.” Joe demanded.  
  
Q dropped the plate and two mugs, letting them spill and break. Joe took a more aggressive posture, he however, was trapped with the desk and only a narrow gap allowing him an exit. Andrew knew the other man was fitter but he was not trained like James was.  
  
Darting out, hearing Joe swearing. Andrew thought the man would follow him into the kitchen but Joe thundered past and down the stairs. Andrew grabbed his phone and pressed the speed dial. It didn’t even ring. The distress number automatically picked up. “Quartermaster, home, security breach!”  
  
[](http://imgur.com/JeHeoJL)“Why are you investigating Nine Eyes?” the drawling, short man asked. He was perched on Mallory's desk looking at him. Andrew getting the feeling he had seen the man before, but not able to place him.  
  
Mallory looked annoyed, dressed in his faded jeans and a casual shirt, not expecting to be pulled in on the Saturday morning.  
  
The man Andrew knew as Joe was beside him, but now he was called Alistair Turner and apparently MI5's project leader and a key developer of the Nine Eyes Program.  
  
“The concept is as dangerous as it is intriguing.” Q said to the smarmy little smile, truly wishing he could wipe it off Denbigh's face.  
  
“Dangerous? You view the greatest defence to...”  
  
Q interrupted Denbigh, “Investigatory, not defence. Nine Eyes will only ever work after the fact never before.”  
  
“You miss understand the technology.”  
  
Q much preferred Joe to Alistair, the man not assertive and argumentative.  
  
“If you are referring to your work on weighted key word interpretation. Have you considered the computational requirements for the processing of such vast amounts of information? You are potentially talking about the first live processing of Geopbytes of information. I doubt, even a distributed system of all the world wide computers will be able to handle it and keep the internet up and running.” Q argued with the blond man.  
  
“We are not analysing every piece of data...”  
  
“Precisely. Things will slip through. However, anyone with access to Nine Eyes will have unrestricted access to anyone they choose. The nude photos of their school days crush. Credit card numbers, why pay for something yourself when you can put it on someone else's card. How would you feel if someone was listening or watching last night?”  
  
Alistair became uncomfortable.  
  
“What happened last night?” Denbigh snapped.  
  
“Come on, _Alistair_. You are so up for the end of privacy tell him,” Q snapped. Catching Mallory's eye and his warning look. “I was angry at James. We slept together, Alistair and I.” Q admitted, glossing over the more personal revelation of the other man.  
  
Mallory said, “Well it would appear that there was no security breach. Speculation on a project can not be criminalised.”  
  
“We demand to see Q's personal computer,” Denbigh stated.  
  
Catching Q's eye and getting a shrug from the man, Mallory assumed Q didn't care. Mallory then turned his attention back to the man that was still perched on his desk.  
  
“No.”  
  
The moment the two MI5 men were out of the room, Mallory slouched back. “The end of democracy, because it can not exist without freedom of thought and thoughts can only be free when they are not controlled and observation is a most insidious form of control.”  
  
Q raised an eyebrow, Mallory was far more liberal and socially conscious than he had ever given him credit for.    
  
“If you were with Turner, where is James?”  
  
Shrugging, “I'll tell you when I get to Q Branch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next four up tomorrow.


	4. 009, a rose and, no bloody car!

[](http://imgur.com/JeHeoJL)Arriving at Q Branch, Q sent a message to Mallory, 'skulking in the Eastend' before he had even taken off his coat. The answer to where Bond was. It was an outright lie. Even last night, Q knew the man was under the English Channel on his way to France.  
  
A gangly assistant came running up, “M said you were in today. So he sent Double O Nine for their equipment.”  
  
Nodding, Q opened the door into his private lab. He had planned on using the safety of Q-Branch to do some private work, on what should be his day off. Dumping his coat and everything down, Q picked up the two standard Omega Seamasters (Q branch's version of standard). Then picked up the weapons for 009. Heading along the tunnels to the main room, he placed everything down on a large table, just in time to hear.  
  
“Quartermaster?”  
  
“Q?”  
  
Looking up, Q saw the, bound pair collectively known as 009. The two men were of a similar muscled body shape, broad shouldered and of a similar height. The white man, Maloney, was slightly more muscled with slightly longer blond hair and blue eyes. Helmsley's dark hair was more cropped, tight and wiry as his Afro-Caribbean ethnicity dictated, he was also the broader of the two. Both in identical, very dark grey almost black two piece suits. Helmsley in a white shirt and black tie with a silver pattern. Maloney had a black shirt with a tie of grey and a pattern in black. Even the differences they forced, made them more similar. When Helmsley spoke, it was always soft, precise and deadly. When Maloney spoke, his Liverpool accent came through and was a little lighter, less ominous.  
  
“Several things to get through,” Q said.  
  
Handing them the watches, Q made the same joke about the alarm. Moving on to the guns, “Maloney, your preferred Smith & Wesson 5906. And as always for Mr Helmsley, an IMI Jericho 941.”  
  
The two men took their weapons and holstered them under their arms after checking them over. Moving on, Q led the pair to the vehicle lift where their equipment was waiting. Maloney, the more outgoing of the pair, was eager to play with his new toy.  
  
The doors slid open, fury, anger and disbelief, to be answered back by monumental amusement. Q muttered, “Oh Shit.”  
  
“Where's the car?” Maloney asked, disappointment clear in his voice.  
  
“Someone must have moved it. Don't worry, let’s move on,” Q said.  
  
“The same someone who left champagne and a single red rose?” Helmsley said. Q had not even noticed the ice bucket with a bottle sticking out of it or the rose lying in front of it.  
  
“Let’s move on.” Q said, not noticing the look the two 009s sent each other. Maloney's face went from disappointed to mission hard focused. Helmsley went carefully blank.  
  
Guiding the two men out of the main hall, Q hissed at a minion on the way past, “Find a car.”  
  
In the same room that James sat the day before, Q indicated the chair. “Sit, roll your right sleeve up and slide your arm through the frame.”  
  
Maloney took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeve. Q prepared the dose of Smartblood.  
  
“What is that?” Helmsley asked. So Q described the purpose of the nano technology.  
  
This time Q caught the look the two men shared. Maloney who was all ready to undergo the treatment started pulling his arm out of the frame on the armrest of the chair. The blond said, “Sorry Q, going to have to pass.”  
  
“It's M's ord...” A bulk pressed against Q's back. With Maloney in his line of sight that meant it was Helmsley dangerously close.  
  
“I don't think so, Quartermaster,” came the soft and dangerous whisper near his right ear.  
  
Andrew, knowing his heart was racing and fear was coursing through him, but he was maintaining his composure. As touching as it was, James' worry coming through their bond was not helping him though.  
  
Q forced is voice to work. “You have...”  
  
“What do we have to do, Q?” Maloney said. He was now standing right in front of Q, almost chest touching chest.  
  
Q's eyes flicked to the concealed holster under the jacket of the man in front of him. He debated if he could get the weapon. As if reading his mind or the mind of the soulmate who was looking into Q's eyes, the voice of the man behind whispered, “You are not fast enough, strong enough or agile enough, Quartermaster. Don't try it.”  
  
“You are disobeying orders...”  
  
“Is that what we are doing?” Maloney purred. There was no emotion in his blue eyes. Andrew felt an almost frantic, as James, not knowing what was going on in the room, only felt Andrew's fear and trying to maintain control in a dangerous situation.  
  
“Your phone is ringing,” Helmsley said.  
  
Taking that as permission to answer it, Andrew slowly slid his hand down to his pocket. Maloney gave a dangerous smile and shook his head when Andrew's eyes lingered on the holster again.  
  
“On speaker,” Helmsley ordered, as Andrew pulled out the device.  
  
James' voice blasted out of the speaker, “Bloody hell Q, what is going on?”  
  
Q tried to send something through the bond to alert James to the fact the Double Os were still with him and very scary.  
  
“There is nowhere in London far enough away, that you could not have gotten here by now. Where are you Double, O, Seven?” Helmsley said, slowing over James' number. His voice sounding even more dangerous.  
  
“Not doing something problematic, James?” Maloney added.  
  
There was something coming through the bond. Q could feel James' focus and hopeful relief. James was doing something.  
  
James eventually answered, “No Double O Nine, I'm just out for a drive”  
  
“In our car?” Maloney said.  
  
“Well it's such a beautiful machine, it purrs like a sleeping tiger. Handles perfectly and Q gave me a row of buttons that are just so tempting to push. Why waste it on a pretty boy toy and... Maloney, you're bound to the Ice Queen. Has that frosty bastard ever had a warm feeling in his life?”  
  
“Screw you James,” Maloney snapped, getting riled.  
  
“Ooh, the boy toy doesn't like me talking about frosty knickers. I'm surprised Helmsley doesn't melt with...”  
  
Helmsley's voice cut over the slight argument, “Do you know how vulnerable you have left yourself, Double O Seven? Why don't you let us help? Tell us where you are?”  
  
There was a clunk and scrape, as a cylindrical grenade skidded into the room. The room just seemed to fill with ringing and a white flash. Hands, grasping, scuffling, a kick, bodies bumping. Falling to the floor, ears ringing and dull sounds. Q's eyes slowly returning to normal.    
  
Tanner was in Q line of sight, by the way his lips were moving he was likely speaking but Q's ears were still ringing. There was no sight of 009 but there were still spots floating in Q's vision.  
  
[](http://imgur.com/JeHeoJL)Sitting in Mallory's office for the second time that day.  
  
“What set them off?”  
  
Q worked his jaw, trying to get his ears to pop, or something, to get rid of the lingering dullness to them. “Smartblood, the moment I said we could track and monitor them they... changed.”  
  
“Double O Seven and Mexico. Now Double O Nine going rogue and their operation being abandoned. That's my chances of heading up this new Joint Intelligence Service well and truly up in smoke,” Mallory lamented.  
  
[](http://imgur.com/wXUSOFD)James sat in a bar. It had been a rough night and day. First was the fight and infidelity for the sake of the bugs in the flat. Then there was Q freaking out. If it hadn't been for keeping 009 on the line while he told Tanner of what was going on, it could have ended disastrously. Unlike M's mate who could survive because the two had never sealed their bond, if Q died back in London, James' heart would simply stop here. It had led to problems throughout the world, some jobs could only be carried out by unbound individuals or where both soulmates had to be present at the same time.  
  
It felt like Q was back at their flat. There was a numbing buzz coming from him and James was sharing a drink as well. Tomorrow was the funeral M had mentioned and he needed something to dull him before all hell broke loose, because it always did.  
  
[](http://imgur.com/JeHeoJL)Q sat at his desk, he recognised Joe's bond mark and he was trying to remember who from. In searching for his own soulmate, he had spent months searching through ever record of MI6 for the bond marks and was sure it was amongst them. Sipping his long drink, he knew James was doing the same on the other side of Europe.  
  
Sticking his finger in his ear and shaking it, Q’s hearing still had not returned to normal after the flash bang. At least now Q felt safer in his flat. Until 009 was caught there was a van from MI6 sitting outside watching. It meant whoever had been breaking in had not been able to come today.  
  
He wanted to mutter like he usually would, but Q was stuck with his internal voice, due to the suspected bugs. 'I really need to start a database of bond marks so they can be searched and not just browsed.'  
  
Tanner had a mark that looked a little like a silhouette of a swooping bird. Eve, two lines just either side of her spine, like a wound an angle would have if their wings had been cut off. Coming to Mallory, Q worked quickly, he had his answer and wanted to swap Mallory's mark with one from another source.  
  
[](http://imgur.com/JeHeoJL)The next day, Q felt the thrum of anticipation from James. Sneaking out at lunch time. It was just his luck that on the day the vehicle lift was working, Q wanted to leave by boat. Arriving at the tower of glass, the MI5 and GCHQ personnel claimed the best spaces. Q, like the remainder of MI6 was hoping the stupid idea would collapse at the last moment.  
  
“There you go #Quartermaster,” the receptionist said, with contempt, as she handed over Q's visitor pass. No, MI6 were not liked and the feeling was mutual. Pinning on the plastic badge, Q headed to the lifts.  
  
The doors slid apart and Q sneered at the stupid open plan layout. “One accidental bang and you will lose half your TSS,” Q mused walking along the curving floor, looking down to the foyer far below.  
  
Counting the desks as he past them, he stopped at the one he was looking for. Coming round the desk, much like the others, with a bank of monitors. A screen saver stopped Q from being able to see the desktop. The keyboard was unusual; it was a capacitive surface (like a metallic touchscreen). Touching the cool metal surface, Q was sure somewhere an alert was being sent out. Sitting down, he spun in the chair, waiting for the person assigned the station to arrive. The man Q was wanting to see arrived with two guards trailing him.  
  
“Let me guess. Biometric enhanced security, the keyboard scanned my fingerprints as I touched it? It should have been able to identify me or have you not added MI6 personnel to your system?” Q mused to Alistair. The man dismissed the guards and walked up to his desk, ignoring Q's comment.  
  
“Fancy some lunch?” Q asked. Standing and allowing Alistair to take his seat.  
  
“No thank you. You said it was a one time thing. I think we should keep to that plan.”  
  
Q heard some pain and hurt in the other man's precise tones. “Are you in trouble?”  
  
There was a nod. “I am under investigation. They didn't know I was gay or that I was an Omega.”  
  
Q reached out, Alistair froze as his face was clasped. Q looked closely into those blue eyes and in a soft whisper, “There you are. For a moment I thought that twat I saw in Mallory's office was the real you. You are so lonely and I can see the want for companionship.”  
  
“You are far more duplicitous than I gave you credit for. I truly though you were an open book to me.”  
  
“I am my mother's son.” Q said and let his hand drop from the other man's face.  
  
Biting his lip, Alistair seemed to be able to read the minute gesture and demanded, “What are you hiding?”  
  
Q knew James would likely kill him but there was something in Alistair he liked and knowing the man's soulmate he hoped there was a similarity in them. “Have you tried searching this fancy system for me?”  
  
Alistair nodded then admitted, “All information relating to you has been sealed from me.”  
  
Leaning in, Alistair stiffened again as Q's lips touched his ear. “You are not allowed to see because Denbigh was watching us.”  
  
Q pulled back and there was fear on the other man's face. “If you want to talk,” Q said and handed over his number.  
  
As evening came and Q returned to the flat there was a coldness seeping through the bond that Q associated with a kill. There was no physical exertion, it felt like an execution. Then the slow change, James preparing himself, forcing lust and making his body respond as it should. Q felt the shadow of touches to his body as James was touched, and felt through his fingertips as James caressed warm skin. The mounting sexual peak. For the first time Q did not find his own release when James found his.  
  
The focus returned full force. Q couldn't help himself, he sat at his desk and watched James' tracker as he moved through the streets of Rome. There was no live image, only James' coordinate and a dot blinking on a google satellite view of Rome.  
  
From deep down in James something long buried erupted up in a storm. Cold, dread, anger fear and disbelief. It stole Q's breath. Disbelief was countered with forced acceptance. Fear was turned into focus. Anger was supplemented with suspicion. The cold dread too was turned into focus. James started exerting himself, the adrenalin pumping.  
  
The tracker started moving through the streets at speed. A window appeared on Q's screen, it was a tap he placed on Eve's phone. Using a set of earbuds, he listened as James and Moneypenny spoke, there was something familiar in the male voice in the background. While the two spoke, Q was already looking into Franz Oberhauser.  
  
Replaying James' phone call, Q followed his instincts. Andrew isolated the background voice, Irish and somehow familiar. Like a spark of thought, just a strange pronunciation noticed on the first time he heard the man's accent. Q confirmed the man was half Irish.  
  
Using the same legal authority granted to him to invade anyone's privacy, Q hacked Eve's phone and switched on the microphone. Denbigh's voice, could just be heard.  
  
“Wait until tomorrow. Text M, tell him about Bond and I want a recording of that conversation.”  
  
Denbigh and Eve then said their goodbyes and separated. Q closed down the link to Eve's phone as he sat back.


	5. The Om.

[](http://imgur.com/JeHeoJL)There had been a warning from Tanner. Both he and Mallory had gotten a text message reporting on James' activities in Rome. Tanner reported it came by way of E Branch but there was no doubt Eve followed Denbigh's instructions. So it was just a matter of time before the inevitable phone call.  
  
Sitting in his Q Branch lab, Andrew studied the two screens. One showed Eve while the other was following Denbigh. The most telling, their bond marks. Eve's was closer together, two long lines either side of her spine. Denbigh's was virtually identical, slightly higher and wider apart.  
  
“A 'half mark' with someone missing?” Q mused. Eve and Denbigh’s bond marks looked to be part of an incomplete design.  
  
A hum and rattle of his vibrating phone pulled Q from his musing. Letting out a groan as 'M' appeared on the screen, as the caller.  
  
“Sir?”  
  
Mallory's voice cutting and sharp, “Where is Bond?”  
  
Pulling up the tracer, Q saw the man in Austria. “Appears to be in... Chelsea, sir.”  
  
“He had better be or you are in deep shit. I want eyes on him when I get back.” Mallory ended the call with the last sentence still ringing in Q's ears.  
  
There was a heaviness from James of a deep conversation. Q sent the man a text. It was a while before James responded, giving his next destination in response to the desire to meet.  
  
He needed help and there was only one person who Andrew thought he could trust in London. Heading out in the drizzle of London, Andrew waited on a street corner. He shielded his phone under his anorak while he made his travel arrangement.  
  
“What do you want?”  
  
Q looked up to Alistair, the rain adding to the sweat soaked tracksuit.  
  
“Your bond mate, you feel his growing despair and his hopelessness. There would have been deep frustration earlier today, like more shit was being heaped on top of him”  
  
The man looked stunned, completely taken aback by how Andrew knew who his soulmate was.  
  
Q continued, “There is something rotten with C, the Joint Intelligence Service and Nine Eyes. I am fighting it, your soulmate is fighting it, and my soulmate is fighting it. It is time you look beyond the numbers to the truth. This is wrong.”  
  
“But...”  
  
“But?”  
  
Alistair dropped his head, “Everyone said I would change the world. I want to make it safe.”  
  
“Do you want to protect your soulmate?”  
  
Alistair nodded. Q stepped close to the other man.  
  
“Who is he?” Alistair whispered.  
  
Leaning in so his lips were by Alistair's ear, “It is not safe for you to approach him yet but you have met. Gareth Mallory.”  
  
Alistair turned his head so quickly his nose brushed Q's cheek. ”M?” he whispered, slightly distress that he had been in the same room and the legend of fireworks the moment they saw each other had not been realised.  
  
Q consoled. “Despite his perfect blue eyes and rock solid arse, James is the type that knows how hot he is, and nothing puts me off more than too much confidence. If I hadn't known who my soulmate was, I would have passed James in a corridor. I might have spared his arse a second glance but that's it.”  
  
“What have I to do?”  
  
“Know that something is wrong, use a suspicious mind. See the things they don't want to be noticed. Hear the things they want to be kept quiet. Be ready. I don't know how the end will come but it will come.” Q said and started walking away. Alistair pulled him to a halt, nodding to a man at the end of the street. Blond, muscled and even from the distance the blue eyes of a predator shone.  
  
Andrew gulped, “Where's the other one?”  
  
Andrew kept Maloney in his sight. Alistair scanning the area while Andrew gave a whispered description of Helmsley.  
  
Alistair saying, “I don't see him.”  
  
Maloney casually turned at started walking away.  
  
[](http://imgur.com/xwVwtvG)“Coming here freezing my nuts off,” Andrew complained. He pulled on the woolly hat and made sure his coat was done up as fully as it would go.  
  
The snow, the pine trees and mountains were unquestionably spectacular. Andrew just didn't do cold. Finally arriving at his hotel, Q checked in. He then headed to the cable car that served the clinic and a ski resort. The small glass enclosed box was freezing. Getting the car to the clinic, Q stared up at a wondrous and impractical building, Q could already tell it would be only less cold inside rather than being warm.  
  
Seeing his soulmate, it had only been days but it felt like a lifetime. There was an answering amusement from James through their bond. Q approached the man propping up the bar just in time to hear him order, “Vodka Martini.”  
  
The barman answering, “We don't serve alcohol.”  
  
“A prolific enzyme shake,” Andrew ordered and stopped beside his mate.  
  
“Q, so what are you doing here?” James purred.  
  
“Oh you know, this and that. All hell is breaking lose if you haven't noticed and M wants my balls for Christmas tree decorations.” Getting to the real point of the visit, Q stated, “Franz Oberhauser is dead and buried. He was killed in an avalanche 20 years ago.”  
  
“I saw him.”  
  
“I don't doubt that but we need something more that an old woman's suspicions or ours, and people acting strangely. We need proof.”  
  
“Here, see what you can dig up on this.” James said giving Q the ring he no longer needed.  
  
A sudden alertness came through the bond. Q remained still, James subtly looking through the building. “Time for you to go, Q. Where are you staying?”  
  
Q gave his hotel and room number, moving off quickly. Feeling James' focus mounting and the quelling of his emotions so he could think clearly. The sound of a punch and the ghost of an impact on his fist. Q glanced back to see James subduing one of the clinic guards and ordering the other to 'stay' like he was a dog.  
  
Heading out and back to the cable-car station, there were strange feelings coming from James. A heaviness to his stomach and g-force. The buzzing roar of propeller engines and a plane flew overhead. Q looked up at the black plane and just knew his mate was on it.  
  
“Really James?” he said in exasperation at the man's antics. An echo of amusement retuned to him in an emotional version of a retort. “I truly hate you sometimes,” Q said and got an echo of love.  
  
Heading into the cable car, Q sat down and pulled out his laptop. The ring was strange. It sort of looked like a seven legged octopus. Starting the analyse, something jumped out, something obviously meant to be found, the DNA of the last wearers, Silva, Greene, Le Chiffre. Someone came into the cable car and sat opposite Q. Glancing up, the man didn't look like part of the predominantly ski holiday tourists. Slowly Q packed up his computer as the expected holiday makers entered, along with a muscular black man. With Helmsley at the back end of the car and the thug across from him, Q was trapped.  
  
James would be no help given the chase he was in. Fear built and there was worry from James but there was nothing either could do. Q was alone for the moment. Packing up and sitting calmly for the remainder of the journey, Q waited.  
  
The moment the doors opened, Q surged to his feet, knocking tourists into the thug. Helmsley was at the back and was trapped but tried to push forward. There were screams and shouts from the tourists. Q ducked and weaved his way out the front doors.  
  
Spotting Maloney already at the station, the blond man bared down on him. Q ran, shoving people out of the way, trying to create chaos and panic in the crowd. Maloney shouted his name then gave a grunt in frustration. Q kept running not looking back to see the blond being pushed to the floor in the stampeded.  
  
Spotting an emergency exit Q took the risk and pressed down on the bar to open the door. The alarm added to the chaos. Not stopping, Q moved as quickly as possible. Desperately hoping the hotel room was still secure.  
  
Getting to his room, the first thing was to hack the hotel's security. Q did not want 009 sneaking up on him. With the images of all the entrances taking up most of the screen, it was a little harder to analyse the ring. The engraved octopus, contained the DNA markers. Q believed his soulmate, so when one came back as Franz Oberhauser he was not surprised.  
  
Enlarging the image, Q traced it with his finger. The central leg, the set of inner then the two sets of outer legs. Using is hands Q covered as much of the design, showing only the two inner legs.  
  
“Shit, Shit, Shit”  
  
Pulling up a browser, Q started his research into a rare bond mark, the Om. One Alpha, the rest being Betas or Omegas. There was no way to identify what state the bond was in. Any members who had slept together would be bound but there was no way of telling who had slept with whom and there were fragments of the mark uncounted for.  
  
A tapping from the door made Q jump. He had completely forgotten about 009. There was panic coming through the bond and the door banged, “Q!”  
  
Andrew calmed at the sound of his mate and James calmed in response. Going to the door, Andrew noticed a crack in the frame from James trying to shoulder it open. Pulling open the door, James heard him complain, “Well that will push up my bill.”  
  
“Charge it to your brainless mate,” James teased.  
  
“Double O Seven, we need to talk, privately.” Q said, very aware of the beautiful woman who followed James in.  
  
“She knows Q, talk,” James said.  
  
“Oberhauser is alive and I think he is the soulmate of Moneypenny and Denbigh. And to top it all off Double O Nine is here.” Q said, as he felt the support James was sending him. The Double O was outwardly as stoic as ever, only below the surface where Andrew could perceive the man, did the emotions show.  
  
“I have to see where this leads. I want you to hide,” James said. Love fuelled, concern and worry radiated from the deepest part of his psyche.  
  
“I can't. I will not let MI6 fall.” Q insisted softly and there was deep warmth and affection from James. He had never really cared for MI6 the way his mother did, but with James it was different now.  
  
“I wish you luck, Quartermaster.” James said and Andrew felt the fear and desire to embrace but the man was maintaining a facade for the woman watching them.  
  
“You too, Double O Seven.” Q said, focusing on the love he had for the man.  
  
Under James' careful gaze, Q packed up. James then drove them to the airport where they separated. James and Swan headed to Morocco and Q back to London.  
  
[](http://imgur.com/JeHeoJL)Taking the lift down into Q-Branch, Q noticed there was no noise or bustle of people. Only a few guards about. One of the guards, Q vaguely recognised said, “Your lab, Sir.”  
  
Heading through the tunnels, Q pulled up he handle of the metal door. The moment it swung open Q's eyes landed on Mallory inside, looking sombre. M was just sitting on a stool at Q's work bench. He looked up with hollow eyes.  
  
“Bond isn't here, you weren't here and Double O Nine is god knows where, and you're all doing god knows what.”  
  
“M?” Q called in confusion. It looked like the man had admitted defeat as Mallory returned his gaze to the surface littered in components.  
  
“I laid off your staff, there's nothing for us to do so I sent them home. MI6 is now down to the executives and E-Branch and I don't expect E-Branch to survive the next few days.” Came the soft and resigned words.  
  
Pulling up a stool, Q sat down beside his boss. “James is fighting. We are investigating. Every day we piece together a little more of the puzzle.”  
  
“With South Africa agreeing, Nine Eyes will be up and running soon.” Mallory pulled himself up, like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.  
  
Just as Mallory pulled open the heavy metal door, Q called out, “Have you not wondered how Denbigh has been one step ahead at all times? I have turned one of Denbigh's and I know who his mole in MI6 is.”  
  
The man's sagging features and grey eyes slowly lifted and looked to Q with a calculating edge.  
  
“And, M, there is more.”  
  
[](http://imgur.com/wXUSOFD)Watching the mouse sit in the shaft of moonlight. James pulled out his gun, pulled back on the hammer and aimed. “Who sent you? Who do you work for?”  
  
Something startled the rodent and it scurried across the floor and into a hole in the skirting board. James followed the movement with his eyes, noticing a shading difference in the wall, where the mouse hole was, going straight up.  
  
James got up, taking a swig of alcohol as he did so. Tapping the wall, the solid wall became plasterboard. Breaking the plasterwork, a slight scream of surprise sounded from the bed.  
  
They broke into the hidden room. Tapes, pictures and a rugged laptop were inside. James looked at Swan, she seemed fixated on a noticeboard with pictures of what James assumed to be her as a younger girl. James powered up the laptop. He wasn't an expert but it looked like White was searching for something.  
  
“James, what is this?” Sawn said handing over a list of numbers with one circled. It corresponded with the last entry on the laptop.  
  
“Coordinates.”  
  
Packing up, James gave the option for Madeline to say but she refused. Throughout the day, James felt Andrew preparing, wondering if this is what it felt like for Andrew when he went on a mission. It was hard for him to interpret, rather like there was storm coming and Q was getting ready to meet it.  
  
Boarding the train, James sat across from Madeline in their private compartment. Pulling out a gun he tried to get her familiar with the weapon. Reluctantly she gave a rather impressive demonstration.  
  
Then her blue eyes hardened and in quiet and emotionless tones, “My bond had not long manifested. I was still getting used to the sensations and emotions of someone else affecting me. A man came to the house, I never met him but my father knew him and I had seen him before. This time his visit was different, he was coming for me. My father tried to stop him. He didn't know about the gun my father kept under the sink, next to the bleach. I shot him. My father packed me away. So, no, James I do not like guns.”  
  
James gave a soft, understanding smile. He had sympathy for the woman, pulled into a world she wanted nothing to do with.  
  
With a determination and absolute certainty, “I wish to see this through, to know what my father was a part of.”  
  
[](http://imgur.com/liwD3yE)His body hurt still from the fight. He gave into what Madeleine wanted. He felt the understanding from Andrew but it still felt like a betrayal. Lying in the dark, the warm body lying along the length of his body. James looked at the head resting on his chest with the long hair fanned out. Combing his fingers through the locks, James' eyes landed on the bond mark, long and tapering, down the exact centre of Madeleine's spine.


	6. Spectre

[](http://imgur.com/30ykWDs)Mallory was fuming and agitated sitting in the small and quiet restaurant. Tanner was sitting nervously beside him.  
  
Q entered the restaurant, like a bad joke, a print of that bloody big ship was on the wall for some stupid reason. The three men sat around a small table.  
  
Mallory whispered, “They are playing into that cocky little bastard's hands. Nine Eyes will go online in 72 hours.”  
  
“This is Spectre.” Q said showing the octopus design on the ring.  
  
From his satchel, Q pulled out several sheets of acetate with black images of bond marks. He laid the first sheet down with the image of a round section, neck and two arms spanning out to the side. “This is Franz Oberhauser’s bond mark.” Q whispered. Then he laid down a second sheet on top of the first. “This is Max Denbigh’s.” Two arms were added to the image of the bone mark, building up the octopus design similar to the ring. “And this is Eve Moneypenny’s.” The two inner legs were added.  
  
“If the ring is to go by, the last is as yet unknown.” Q said and lay down the last acetate sheet of the  single tapering arm.  
  
Mallory looked through the compiled bond mark and the image on the ring. It wasn't enough but it was a start.  
  
Pulling out some satellite photos Q said, “This is where James is heading. With the help of my mole, I was able to identifying the location. It is the main proceeding hub for Nine Eyes. Ever feed goes through there.”  
  
“Are you sure you can trust this mole?” Mallory asked, looking over the satellite images. When the Quartermaster didn't answer he looked up to be greeted with a smug and gleeful expression.  
  
“You never mentioned you were gay,” Q teased and Mallory stiffened, even Tanner was uncomfortable with Q calling M out on his orientation.  
  
Mallory muttered, “One does not discuss such things”  
  
Q's smile widened. “I offered my mole his Soulmate.” Using his finger Q drew on the table top, a triangle, then a circle inside the triangle, finally a line going down the centre.  
  
Mallory sat back with a stunned expression on his face, “Who is he?”  
  
“Alistair Turner,” Q said.  
  
Mallory's eyes snapped to him, “That number cruncher who can't see beyond the end of his own nose!”  
  
Tanner broke the moment to bring them back on track. “So what is going to happen?”  
  
Q looked at him, “James needs to destroy the cluster in Africa and then we need to go for the Tower here. With both gone, Nine Eyes can't work.”  
  
“And Moneypenny?” Tanner added.  
  
“We do not alert her to the fact she has been rumbled. She may yet help us, even if she doesn’t know she is,” Mallory ordered.  
  
[](http://imgur.com/W8AWT7K)Madeleine clung to James' hand. They were in a long corridor like place with computer, screens and workers everywhere. After the way Oberhauser had purred at her about wanting to meet her for so long she had been rather frightened of him.  
  
Oberhauser then turned his attention to James. Showing CCTV of a man talking in the middle of an office. James didn't seem too concerned that his organisation was being dismantled and his superior was laying everyone off. Oberhauser then brought up the conversation between James and Madeleine's father.  
  
“No, she doesn’t need to see that.” James demanded, it mattered not to Oberhauser as he played a video.  
  
Her father, looking bad. He was not well and James was sitting across from him. James disarmed himself and lay the gun within her father's reach. She watched as her father made James promise to protect her and to kill, Oberhauser. She assumed when her father only identified the target as 'Him'  
  
Her father then shot himself.  
  
[](http://imgur.com/JeHeoJL)“Hand me that wrench.” Q muttered, sticking his hand out of the side of the car. He was laying on his back, the engine block above him. Feeling the touch of the cold hard metal hitting his hand, he closed his fingers around the handle, “Thanks, Eve.”  
  
“Heard from Bond recently?” Eve asked, her voice being swallowed by the almost empty room. He could hear her walking about, the high heels clicking against the stone floor.  
  
Gasping. It had been so long, the sensation of being alone was frightening to Andrew. Eve calling his name as if from a great distance.  
  
“James?” Q said, it was like he was gone. There were no emotions or sensation. There was not even the flux of deep emotions when unconscious. The underside of the car pulled away, Q realised it was him that was moving and not the car. Eve was low and beside the trolley he was lying on.  
  
 “Q, what's wrong?”  
  
He shook his head, never had James been so faint to him. He stood and started to pace, fully expecting his heart to stop any moment. As time passed, Q got more worried and confused. It didn't look like death would be immediate but James was so deeply unconscious it felt like Andrew was alone. It had been so long, Q barely remembered only feeling his own emotions and sensations.  
  
“I can't feel him!” Q said in a panic.  
  
“Tell me,” Eve said a little too eagerly.  
  
Q paced what had become his lab over the past few days, it was once the main hall of Q-Branch. There were two guards, one at the river entrance and one at the street entrance. Equipment had been left where people had dropped it and walked out. This very day, Mallory was giving the same speech to his own Branch that he gave Q Branch a few days ago. No matter the words, 'you're fired' was the gist of it.  
  
“He's coming to,” Q said with relief. James' emotions and sensations bubbled to awareness again. There was well controlled fear and anger coming from James. There was worry and love. There was anticipation and a fortification. Andrew knew what was to come, although the worry and love were now mixed in with James' preparations to be tortured.  
  
Anticipation grew, the shadow of pain from James' jaw, then it felt like he was getting a filling without anaesthetic. Some pain and sensations were too severe to block and it mattered not that Andrew was physically fine, it felt like a dentist drill going into his tooth and jaw. Andrew screamed, curling up in a ball, holding the side of his face.  
  
Eve looked down on the man screaming out pain. Q long legs pulled up and the slender fingers almost clawing at his jaw, trying the rip away something he couldn't touch. Eve smile, at the man's suffering. Crouching down, she clasped the hand preventing Q from clawing his own face. The plan was not yet over. Her Alpha still didn't know the more hurtful blow to Bond, the soulmate who bound to him by manipulation, or another in a long line of innocent woman Bond failed to protect.  
  
“There, there,” Eve comforted. Feeling her Alpha and Denbigh, there was another beta out there somewhere that she couldn't feel. Like Denbigh and Oberhauser, she wouldn't be aware of the last until Eve and whoever it was met and sealed their bond. Only she and Denbigh had sealed their bond, her Alpha refused to be linked to anyone.  
  
Eve could feel her Alpha’s sense of victory as well as Max’s sensation of triumph. The two men were similar in that they both liked to hold power over other people. Ernst wanted to be worshipped and feared while he concentrated of destroying James. While Max was a bully who liked to hold a power over anyone, it didn't matter who. Eve for her part, liked the power of life and death. Even now with Q screaming, his long column of neck exposed and vulnerable; one little squeeze and he would slip away. The only thing that stopped Eve was her alpha would do the same to her that he was doing to Bond and by extension, Q.  
  
The screaming stopped and Q sat up, his glasses falling off. He was shaking and Eve propped him up.  
  
“James?” Eve asked, eager to hear what was going on.  
  
There was a moment, the most afraid Q had ever felt James be. Q clamped the side of his head and screamed again. When he came to, there was such relief from James and a reinforcement to the determination. Eve was in front of him, an eager light in the good eye. Triumph came from James.  
  
Suddenly Eve screamed and pressed her hand to the blinded eye. Feeling the unexpected pain from her own Alpha.  
  
[](http://imgur.com/liwD3yE)James grabbed her hand pulling her out the room. Madeleine clutching her face. From her alpha soulmate she felt pain. The same pain Blofeld seemed to be experiencing as the console in front of him blew up. The thought that the man was her soulmate was interrupted by the James shooting anyone or anything that looked important. James shot a set of pipes and the nasty smell of gas started to fill the corridor.  
  
“Time to leave.” James said. He moved a bit quicker and stopped shooting things.  
  
Coming outside, James targeted the guards on the elevated helipad. The guards fell as they were hit. James and Madeline climbed up to the pad. Madeleine pulled James to a stop, she could still feel her Alpha. She pointed to the cars that were moving away from the compound.  
  
“It's not yet over,” Madeline said to the assassin.  
  
“We need to get back to London,” James said pulling Madeleine to a helicopter.  
  
Digging in her heels, she stopped them. “James...” Madeleine trailed off unable to tell James what she had just discovered and what he should know.  
  
[](http://imgur.com/JeHeoJL)Andrew stood halfway across the bridge. What was left of MI6 looming on one side, the Joint Security Service the other. From the side with the tower of glass. Alistair approached.  
  
“You lied.” Alistair accused and held out a photo before Q could say anything. It was the image Q had replaced Mallory's bond mark with.  
  
“I replaced it.” Q insisted but the other man refused to believe him. Alistair turned to go and Q grabbed his arm. “We are meeting tonight. Come, you can see for yourself. We need you.”  
  
Alistair yanked his arm from Q's grasp and marched back the way he came. Not even asking where they were meeting.  
  
[](http://imgur.com/xwVwtvG)Arriving with Tanner at Mallory's favourite restaurant, where Q sat under the painting of the bloody big ship.  
  
“Where's Eve?” Q asked.  
  
Mallory looked up.  
  
“C thinks he has won, he doesn’t need a spy anymore.” Mallory stood pulling on his coat. Tanner and Q followed. Q slid in beside Tanner in the Land Rover, then followed Mallory's Jag through the streets of London.  
  
Just off Trafalgar Square, they stopped at what looked like an old tailors. Mallory led the way through the building then up and outside. The small set of offices at the top, no longer able to be accessed internally.  
  
“Is this place secure?” Tanner asked as they made their way onto the roof.  
  
“We'll see,” Mallory responded pulling open the door to the isolated top offices.  
  
The three men entered the darkened room. James casually leaned against a table and Swan stood in a corner. “Report, Double O Seven,” Mallory ordered.  
  
“The recently deceased, head of Spectre, Ernst Stavro Blofeld and his chief of intelligence C. Every attack that helped push through Nine Eyes was down to them.” James informed. The happiness of his soulmate making it hard to remain stoic in the situation.  
  
“It's good to have you back Double O Seven,” Mallory said.  
  
“So what's the plan?” James asked.  
  
Q said, “Well it's not just Denbigh. I found Eve and Oberhauser are part of the same bond. There is someone else as well.”  
  
M taking charge ordered, “James and I will arrest Denbigh and Eve. Tanner, you coordinate with Q and Alistair to hack Nine Eyes and shut it down.”  
  
“I don't think we can count on Alistair at the moment,” Q admitted softly.  
  
Mallory went ominously quiet a moment before his features hardened. “Move out.”  
  
On the street Madeleine, pulled James to a stop. “I can't go with you.”  
  
“I can protect you,” James insisted. She touched his face and James saw immense emotional pain and turmoil. She gave a lie about not being able to be part of his life and not wanting to force him to change. James knew that while their time together was enjoyable, neither had developed an emotional connection, so he did not understand this play as if they were in love. Retuning the gesture and cupping her cheek. “Stay here, I'll come back.”  
  
Madeline shook her head. “This is goodbye, James. You are a good man. I wish it was to you I was linked to.” She said pulling away and walking down the street.  
  
Jogging to Mallory's car, James briefly exchanged glances with Andrew as he got into Tanner's Land Rover.  They moved through the streets heading for the Joint Intelligence Service building.  
  
Q focused on his laptop. The car dipped and turned sharply. A sudden sense of focused surprise overwhelmed him. Q looked up in time to see the Jaguar up ahead being slammed in to the side wall of the tunnel. Men jumping out of the car and aimed at the Jag and the Land Rover.  
  
“Back!” Q shouted, but Tanner was already reversing the car at speed as bullets hit the windscreen.  
  
It felt like James was fighting. Out of the tunnel, the car swung round the corner and Tanner's phone started blaring. Through the speaker Mallory was giving his location. Tanner drove, Q focused on the screen and not the sensations from James, although it felt like the fight was over.  
  
The brakes made Q lurch forward. The back door was ripped open and Mallory ordered them to continue to their destination. Andrew knew James would have to see to himself.  
  
Tanner pulled the car up in front of the tower of glass. The reception area was ominously empty and inviting, like a trap ready to spring. They got to the lifts and they started to rise. Q pressed to button to a lower floor. If Alistair was here he wanted to help redeem the man, and Q only needed to be in the building to topple the final firewalls. He stepped out when the doors opened.  
  
“Stay with him,” Mallory ordered Tanner. The lift then continued up, taking Mallory with it.  
  
Q walked through the open space, finding Alistair's desk. Like the reception area, everyone seemed to have gone. Sitting down, Q was able to log into the desktop computer. Tanner stood at his back. Q now had full access to Nine Eyes and he started tearing it down. Tanner slammed into him, sending monitors toppling and the desk collapsing.  
  
The two men were in a tangle on the floor. They looked up. In a sleek dark grey skirt suit, a lock of hair hanging over her ruined eye and holding a UMP submachine gun. Eve trained the gun on them. A spray of bullets littered Tanner, blood splashed over Andrew as most of the man's head disappeared under the fully automatic fire.  
  
Q looked from the dead man lying on him to the woman in front of him.  
  
“I could finish the job here and now but Ernst wants James to suffer, more than any man could suffer,” Eve purred. There were distant pops of gunfire, echoing round the core and balcony levels of the building.  
  
Q was loosing it. He was covered in blood and other things that once made up Tanner. It was seeping through his clothes and touching his skin, warm and disgusting. Now the blond man was coming up behind Eve, and Q wanted to freak.  
  
He whispered, “Traitors.”  
  
Eve smiled, as the disgraced blond Double O stood behind Eve. The man then grabbed Eve, and spun her around, ripping the gun from her grasp. Wrapping his arm round her neck, Maloney gave a twisting yank and broke her neck. He let her body drop like a sack of potatoes. If he was aware, Q would have noticed the body falling down the central core of the building, behind Maloney.  
  
“Q?” Maloney said softly and reached out a hand. Scrambling away, Tanner's body fell off him as he did so. Q tried to run but the Double O was on him, pulling him to the wide muscled chest. “Calm, Q. I'm here to protect you.”  
  
Q shook his head in denial. The Double O was just cradling him and rocking gently. “Pull yourself together, Q.” Maloney ordered and slapped him. Q was able to focus a moment, then remembered Nine Eyes. He looked to the overturned desk and Tanner's body. Pulling himself out of Maloney's lap he crawled to the desk. He set the screen on the floor and pulled the keyboard in front of it.  
  
He worked quickly. Glancing at the Double O, who was kneeling beside Tanner's body, resting a hand on the chest, Q though he heard the man apologise.  
  
“Done.” Q said, as he sat back, and the building went dark as system after system failed. Q could now feel how fanatic James was and not sure it was down to the state he had been in a moments before. Looking out the windows and across the river at a helicopter hovering in front MI6.  
  
“We need to find M!” Q said pushing himself to his feet.  
  
[](http://imgur.com/30ykWDs)The lift doors closed, sealing Tanner and Q from him. The glass front showed the central core of the building that ran from the reception to the top floor. The exterior windows at the front of the building were across from the lift. MI6 was a dark hole in the lights of the city. The door pinged open and Mallory stepped out.  
  
For the last part, Mallory had to walk up a winding path that circled the inner core of the building. Up ahead was C's office, bathed in darkness and shadow. Pushing open the door, the skyline of London spectacular through the windows.  
  
Going to the desk, Mallory pulled open the drawers. He found the holster in the drawer but no gun. The light started to raise, and the seating area in the corner started to become visible. Raising his gun, Mallory pointed it at the seated person.  
  
“M? Mundane? I know Moron!” A voice said. Mallory switched his aim from whoever was in the chair to the voice coming from beside it. The light level raised further, Mallory recognised the terrified blond man who was sitting in the chair. C stood beside and slightly behind the chair, a creepy smile on his face and his gun pointed to the back of the chair.  
  
“Drop the gun!” Denbigh ordered.  
  
Mallory looked to the frightened eyes of the person Q said he was linked to. He had only met the man once and neither had noticed. There was a hopeful smile and the tiniest of nods from Alistair Turner. Letting his arm fall and his fingers relax, the gun tumbled as it hit the floor. Mallory slowly came out from behind the desk.  
  
“Moron,” Denbigh muttered and fired at the back of Alistair's chair. Mallory charged trying to get to Denbigh before he could fire again. He grabbed Denbigh’s hand, the gun fired again. The shot went through the window that looked down the centre of the building. Grappling, Denbigh fired again. As pain ripped through Mallory's thigh, he heard the most wonderful sound, a pained groan from the man slumped in the chair. As Mallory fell, Denbigh threw him towards space where the window once was. Glass cut Mallory's back, his head hanging over the edge and more pained moaning from the omega the chair, sharing his alpha's pain.  
  
Denbigh was standing over Mallory, his gun aimed at the prone man's head. The smile had retuned to his face. Tutting, “After all they, you and that Double O has done, I would have enjoyed seeing your trial but this will have to...”  
  
Denbigh's whole body jerked one, twice, like his central nervous system was misfiring. The black eyes dulled. Luckily he didn't fire the gun aimed at Mallory.  
  
Managing to roll out the way, Mallory watched as Denbigh fell forward and out of the window. Looking down, Mallory could see Denbigh was just a bloody splat on the reception floor far below.  
  
Pulling himself up, Mallory went to the chair. There was no blood on the front of Alistair. Slapping his face and calling his name. The blue eyes cracked open.  
  
“Stay awake!” Mallory ordered.  
  
Pulling out his phone, he called an ambulance. Continuing to mutter to the man and forcing him to respond.  
  
Suddenly everything went dark, all the power gone and Mallory's heart sank. There was no easy way up or down now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the gif works. My first attempt making one. Graphics is not an area of strength.


	7. From pain, comes hope.

[](http://imgur.com/wXUSOFD)James looked to the side. A truck was barrelling towards them. The impact lurched the car to the side, the Jaguar was crushed against the wall of the tunnel. The door buckled in and the glass shattered into small shards. Before he could recover, the door was being pried open. Hands grabbed him, and punches were exchanged as James' hands being pulled together and a zip tie slipped round his wrists. The low light of the tunnel vanished and James' world went dark with the familiar feeling of his breath being trapped inside the hood.  
  
The focus of Andrew helped James concentrate. He was in a van, which meant they wanted him alive. Calm and concentrating, James gave an outward appearance of being relaxed. The van pulled to a stop and he was yanked out. Struggling, the moment James felt the gun muzzle pressed to his temple. He spun, grabbed the gun, flicked off the safety and shot the two men. Twisting his wrists until the tie broke, he pulled off the hood. As James looked up, the burnt out remains of MI6 loomed above him.  
  
He heading into the building, through the broken glass doors. Where the reception ceiling once was, now was open sky. Masonry fell from the floors above and caught in the safety net above him. Heading to the the back of reception, he saw 'James Bond' had been spray painted on the memorial wall along with an arrow.  
  
Following the arrows through the building, James moved through where Q branch used to be, with the exit onto the Thames. He walked into the brig and into a row of cells. The glass fronted doors allowed him to see photos of the people he failed to protect, M and Vesper, or who he failed to kill in time like Silva and Le Chiffre .  
  
He moved forward along the corridor when he saw his target. Instinctively James fired several rounds. The bullets hitting the glass protecting the target, making easily seen cracks appears. Blofeld chuckled and turned to him, showing a nasty scar going over he white eye.  
  
“Ms. Moneypenny,” James taunted the man. Blofeld, not appreciating the reminder of the new similarity between his soulmate and himself.  
  
Blofeld approached the glass while looking at the webbing of cracks James' shots made. Breathing on the glass to cloud the surface, he changed the design to that of his bond mark. “So many people to protect. So many you have failed before. What will you do James? Who will you sacrifice?”  
  
James' breath was stolen from him as bone deep fear and abject terror filled him. Andrew was in danger. Blofeld chuckled, aware what would be causing James' state.  
  
“I never thought you would leave yourself so vulnerable as to bond, little cuckoo.”  
  
James pushed through Andrew's fear to glare at the man inches away from him yet unreachable.  
  
“You have a choice, James. Your bondmate? I couldn't just kill your bondmate, your death would be too quick that way. There are other things to be done to him... But what state will he be in when you do #eventually reach him? I wonder if you could feel his spirit break and die, if not his body? Then there is my bond mate.”  
  
Blofeld added the last line of Madeleine's bond mark to the octopus design on the window.  
  
“My dear Madeline, innocent of who she is linked to. The compassionate heart of our bond. She is in this very building. Will you let her die, alone and frightened, thinking she was forgotten by her knight in shining armour? Because I will. You could also sacrifice your mate and dear, sweet Madeline to pursue me?”  
  
James watched as Blofeld walked to the back of the room. Something changed in Q, James could feel he was panicked but focusing again, only a lingering fear and growing sorrow remained. The moment Blofeld flipped the switch on the detonator, James started running. He had seen the three minute count down. He searched, he knew Madeleine was not part of Spectre, no one could be that good an actor. James remembered how Silva execute Severine before he was captured. Killing his soulmate to show there was nothing more important than himself. A sense of triumph came from Q and James could guess Nine Eyes was down, leaving only Blofeld to be dealt with.  
  
Gunfire blasted into the building from the outside. James was on the Thames side of the building, by the blow out window. There was a helicopter hovering several floors above the water and firing into what was once the Executive Branch. Hearing a scream, James rushed to the chasm going down the centre of the building. A body flew past him followed by another. He looked over the edge of the disappeared floor, to the reception below. Madeleine and a black man dressed in dark clothes were scrambling to the edge of the netting. Helmsley was on the ground first so he reached up to help Madeline down.  
  
Light surrounded James. He looked behind him at the hovering helicopter. The spot light that had been shining into the remains of the executive branch dimmed as the helicopter turned to the expose its side door. Blofeld sat with a mounted machine gun at the side door. He opened fire at James, forcing the blond to leap down the hole in the centre of the building and landing in the netting below.  
  
“James!” Madeleine called.  
  
Dropping down, James looked at the calm expression of a rogue Double O. Technically they were all rouge now, James admitted to himself.  
  
“Bond,” Helmsley greeted.  
  
James lunged as Helmsley countered, while Madeline screamed. On the floor, the two agents grappled and threw punches.  
  
“Bon...” A punch to the Helmsley's ribs silenced the man who threatened Q. Helmsley rolled them and somehow ended up on James' back, an arm worming around James neck. “Bond listen...”  
  
Both men stilled at the first explosion. Helmsley was off James in an instant grabbing Madeleine's hand and heading for the exit. James grabbed both of them and pulled them back, as an explosion started to collapse the route to the street entrance. The two ex-Double O’s had a moment and they were both running, coming to the same decision. Madeleine almost being dragged by the two running them.  
  
Arriving in the old Q Branch, James jumped into an abandoned ridged inflatable. Helmsley helped Madeleine in. They preceded the timed blasts just ahead of the collapsing building. The moment the boat hit the river, James' head snapped towards the sound of gunfire. Helmsley was targeting the helicopter. Steering the boat around, James chased after it. Pulling out his own gun, James added his own fire to Helmsley's. Both targeted the housing just below the rotors. The engine released a burst of flame and the helicopter veered wildly and lost altitude.  
  
The helicopter veered to the right the as the pilot tried to compensate. It landed and rolled, crashing on Westminster Bridge. James pulled the boat to the side of the bank. He leapt from the boat and ran up the stairs to the road.  
  
The helicopter had come to rest on its side. James climbed onto the fuselage just as  Blofeld pushed open the door and tried to climb out. James punched him as soon as he saw Blofeld. Before the man could fall back into the cabin, James grabbed Blofeld’s jacket and hauled him out, throwing him to the ground. Jumping down, James raised his gun to the man's head. Blofeld looked up, hate shining through in his still unmarred eye.  
  
James glanced up and saw Madeleine standing at the edge of the bridge. James couldn't identify her expression. The sensation of his soulmate made James look to the other side of the bridge where Andrew and the other half of 009 were walking towards him. James could feel Q was uninjured but he was covered in blood. When Andrew and Maloney were close James called out.  
  
“I can't, he's Madeleine's Alpha. She will feel his death.” James said. The two other men exchanged a glance and Andrew stepped forward. He took James' hand and walked towards Madeleine.  
  
James felt a hardening of Andrew's emotions. To say he didn't know what that meant would be a lie, but he wanted to believe Maloney was just going to arrest Blofeld. Helmsley wound an arm around Madeleine's waist and pulled her close and cradled her head. A single gunshot sounded and the woman in Helmsley's arms screamed, feeling the pain of Blofeld's death.  
  
“Eve and Denbigh are gone, with Blofeld dead the bond itself will die. Madeline will be free of them. Perhaps she will develop a bond to someone worthy of her.” Andrew whispered, showing the ruthless compassion so similar to his mother.  
  
James stopped, and touched the blood covering his soulmate. The grief then surged through James. In a quiet whisper Andrew spoke, “Tanner.”  
  
[](http://imgur.com/liwD3yE)James watched over the woman in the bed. Unlike Sonny who was left for days, the doctors had gotten to Madeleine right away. Despite not suffering the dehydration and starvation Sonny did, Madeleine was still out of it days later. James felt he owed her something, he did promise to protect her and he even promised to kill her Alpha, but had failed her again.  
  
“Bond,” Helmsley greeted. He too was a regular visitor. James nodded to him. Like every time before Helmsley looked at the chart at the bottom of the bed, James looked but couldn't understand the doctor's scrawl, only the numbers the nurse took when they checked on Madeleine.  
  
“How is the dole queue?” James said, fed up of the silence in the room.  
  
Helmsley shrugged and looked distant. “We haven't said anything yet but we think it's time for a change. Nathan has been getting broody, it would be nice to have children.”  
  
James concentrated on Andrew, his emotions and sensations. In the topmost level he was concerned and a little relieved. On the midlevel he was bored and restless. Deep down, there was contentment ruling, happy that things were settling and the two of them had survived.  
  
“I think we will enjoy the moment,” James said to Helmsley.  
  
[](http://imgur.com/30ykWDs)Andrew pushed open the door to the private room. Mallory was standing vigil over his soulmate. He had not left the man's side since Denbigh's office. Alistair was still hooked up to the machines, recovering from multiple surgeries.  
  
“All hell is breaking lose, sir. No one knows who to trust. MI5 and GCHQ are trying to lay the blame solely on Denbigh. The public aren't buying it this time, they want a head. They are calling for the Prime Minister's, Home Secretary's and Foreign Secretary's. Charges of treason have even been spoken of.”  
  
“They can clear up their own fucking mess,” Mallory whispered.  
  
The door clicked and opened. Maloney walked in.  
  
“M, the Prime Minister is trying to get a hold of you. They have scraped the Joint Security thing.”  
  
“It's Gareth now and I believe I gave Andrew my official response.”  
  
“It's M, sir. Anyone who supported the merger, the Joint Security Service or Nine Eyes has had their names and home addresses published. One of the newspapers says it's fair game if the government know everything about the public, the public has a right to know about the government.”  
  
Mallory looked up to the ex-Double O. Both he and Andrew were pushing him when all he wanted to do was sit with the soulmate he nearly lost. Mallory lifted a limp hand up to his cheek and rubbed against it. Carefully he placed the hand back down to rest on the sheet and stood. Looking at the man that was once the Quartermaster and the man that made up half of 009 he ordered, “Remain here.”  
  
Maloney and Q watched as Mallory straighten his shoulder and pull on his suit jacket, then walked out. Q took Mallory's seat and gently held Alistair's hand. Maloney continued to stand, taking position by the door.  
  
“Your mother ordered us to go to ground and watch you and watch the ones watching you,” Maloney said.  
  
“You said that before. The order didn't stop her lying, deceiving and manipulating.” Andrew said, but it was getting harder to hold on to the anger that he built up with his mother. She was still a manipulative old witch but she was who she was and she played Eve, James, 009 and Blofeld to a perfect outcome. From MI6 being a dinosaur and out of place in the new world, the public was crying out for more humans and less computers to keep them safe.  
  
They sat in silence. Q felt James and the concern he bore for the only surviving member of Blofeld's bond. Just as James was feeling his grief over Tanner and the man lying in the bed. Andrew caressed the fingers that had been so unsure yet determined as they gained confidence in touching another person's body.  
  
“Were you close?”  
  
Andrew briefly looked up to the blond man by the door. Andrew could see how he was looking at Alistair and Q's entwined fingers. Noticing how he was touching the other man's hand, a bit more intimate than just friends or sitting with the boss' injured soulmate.  
  
“Just a one night stand.” Andrew mumbled but didn't let go.  
  
Andrew looked up when he heard a muffled sound. Maloney's red face was covered by his hand and his shoulder's shaking slightly.  
  
“Fucking the boss' soulmate, not a good career move.” Maloney said between his silent chuckles.  
  
“Thank you for the career advice but I don't have a boss at this point in time, Nathan.”  
  
“Right you are... Quentin? Quillian? Quartermass? Qut-e-pie?”  
  
Andrew shook his head at the man as he continuing to come up with Q names. Snapping, “Andrew! Gareth said it earlier.”  
  
“That's boring, Qut-e.”  
  
Andrew sent the grinning man a glare then pointedly ignored him until Mallory returned. The man was harassed and weighed down with papers. “Quartermaster, we need to get us up and running again. All Double O’s reinstated. I need Q branch to coordinate all stations and operation...”  
  
Andrew listened to his orders. He then gave his leave to comply.  
  
[](http://imgur.com/xwVwtvG)"I miss my bat cave." Q mused to no one in particular.  
  
The rebuilt home of MI6 was still a building site. Q stood in what would be his fourth Q Branch, dressed in fluorescent jacket and hard hat. Happy with the progress of his new domain Q started moving through the building. There were workmen everywhere with guards watching them at all times.  
  
Heading out, James stood at the street entrance beside his Aston Martin. He had his arms crossed and was tapping a foot in annoyance, but his emotions spoke of something else, he was just putting on a show.  
  
"I know, I know. Just because you have retired doesn't mean we all have," Q snapped at the man.  
  
Arriving home they grabbed a quick shower and dressed in black tie. Stepping out onto the street, Andrew was loathed to admit it but since he knew how insecure the flat was he had not felt the same about it. "We could move," he prompted.  
  
"No." James said, probably knowing Andrew was trying to give into his fear. James clasped his hand and through their bond projected support. "I am here now and it doesn't look like I'm going anywhere soon."  
  
Andrew nodded and leaned in to give a brief kiss to the other man's cheek. A black car pulled up and they entered. They exited it still hand in hand when the car arrived at the hotel. They were not the only ones arriving and they only recognised a few of the other guests.  
  
"My Boy!"  
  
Andrew looked to the sound of his parents’ best friend. The old man with a sagging face, the skin of his neck falling over the tight collar of his shirt.  
  
"Uncle Geoffrey."  
  
"Admiral Roebuck.’" James greeted a little more professionally.  
  
"I know I said to have a party but this is a little more than I was anticipating." Roebuck grumbled a little. The three moved into the hotel and to the indicated ballroom for the party to celebrate the joint bonding of James Bond & Andrew Mansfield Bond, and Gareth Mallory & Alistair Turner Mallory and the engagement of Adrian Helmsley and Nathan Maloney Helmsley.  
  
Roebuck hung back as they entered. The room was magnificently decorated. The floor shone with years of wax, the gilt and crystal chandelier lit the room. At the request of the less outgoing (Q, Alistair, Helmsley and Nathan) it was a buffet style dinner rather than a sit down, and there were defiantly no speeches, not even the former politician wanted that.  
  
"Bond!" a Yorkshire voice called, James nodded to the blond man with green eyes.  
  
Andrew felt a sense of familiarity from James but Andrew didn't know the man.  
  
"Alec, an old friend from the Navy." James whispered. Andrew nodded to the man as they were introduced. Andrew and James talked to Alec for a while before moving on to greet other guests.  
  
"Andrew!"  
  
Andrew wanted to cringe. The dark haired man with piercing dark blue eyes smiled and Andrew felt the butterflies.  
  
"An old flame?" James teased and Andrew felt relief. James wasn't jealous.  
  
"Yes, Rufus Sixsmith. When Mother was completely out of touch, on some diplomatic mission or something, we ran across Europe on one of her Black Visa cards. She came back to a tanked credit rating and a bill into the high tens of thousands. She could never prove it was me and I used the pin so the credit card company refused to believe it was stolen. All the CCTV video mysteriously vanished as well."  
  
James raised an eyebrow and Andrew felt the man trying to decide if he should be impressed or scornful of the theft, fraud and destruction of evidence.  
  
"I could remind someone else guilty of breaking and entering at least two occasions. Violation of the computer misuse act, not to mention all those traffic laws that a licence to kill doesn't cover." Andrew teased.  
  
As the night wore on, James spotted Madeleine arrive. He broke off his attempt to be a good host to Andrew’s older brother, as the man attempted to compliment Mallory’s political friend who was vaguely familiar to James.  
  
"Hello," James said. The two stood apart and, a bit awkwardly after the end to their intimacy. Coming to terms with the new dynamic of just friends to their relationship.  
  
"Thank you for inviting me," Madeleine said rather formally and stiffly.  
  
Thankfully, a couple of voices interrupted the awkward moment. Helmsley muttering, "That looks dangerous."  
  
Mallory also adding, "Fair is foul, and foul is fair."  
  
James glanced at them, then he felt an emotional thread of challenging amusement pull his focus to the group of three people sitting at a table. Andrew and Alistair were in a deep and animated conversation. Maloney was chuckling and acting as referee putting a retraining hand on Andrew or Alistair as the conversation dictated.  
  
Heading over to the group. James purred, “If you're Q does that make them R and S?”  
  
Andrew, Alistair and Maloney looked at James in unison. He was met with three exasperated looks and one sensation of ingratiating support from the stupid joke that was made to every new assistant a Q ever got. Alistair had jumped ship to join the newly reformed MI6 as Q's deputy while Maloney had joined as the armourer.  
  
Mallory had been reinstated as M, with Helmsley his new Chief of Staff. Madeleine, who was at a loss for something to do and with the added security due to who her bond mates were, had been conscripted as the Chief Medical Officer. James was deciding between the directorship of the reformed MI5 or the Deputy Director of MI6 which he was leaning towards.  
  
Lifting his glass, James saluted then, “To the future, a retro future.”  
  
“Cheers!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and the lovely comments throughout. 
> 
> A special thanks to 1MissMolly who read this over before I posted. Hope nothing crept in when I did some last moment changes.


End file.
